Always Remember, Never Forget
by Yamouri Kesaki
Summary: After a tragic past Miya works for the kokuboro, being half Ayakashi. On a quest to karasumori she meets Gen who happens to be a childhood friend long ago. Almost killing her he recognizes her and saves her. Which causes problems on both ends. Oc x Gen.
1. Chapter 1 The Half Ayakashi

There was a tiny wooden house just up a hill, hidden behind numerous trees, and in that house is where the agonizing scream had come from. Inside was a mother giving birth to her second child, though there was something different about this pregnancy, making her sicker and sicker by the minute. When the baby was finally born, they gave her the name Miya. Her brother Jero was especially excited, but then the mother started to pant heavily; afterwards holding on to her chest, until her body gave out. She closed her eyes for the last time leaving behind a broken family. When the father of the woman took a good look at the baby he was able to sense the smell so familiar to him. For this baby wasn't just an ordinary baby, it was half Ayakashi, half human. When the husband of the deceased women heard the news, he fell into the depths of rage. For his family was once murdered from Ayakashi long ago when he was just a boy, and now had taken his only true love, all because of this new child, his daughter, was brought into the world.

**~.::.::.::.::.::.~ Nine years later~.::.::.::.::.::.~**

The glass had fallen, shattered all over the floor. It wasn't on purpose it was a complete accident. Though her father just didn't seem to understand this and punched her across the face making her stumble over knocking over their wooden table. She moaned at the pain, but instead of hitting her again he yelled at her to go to her room. Of course she listened and ran as fast as she could while holding onto her cheek, looking back to make sure he wasn't coming after her.

It wasn't her fault that she was cursed since she was in the womb, nor that her brother died because of illness just last year. The only person who truly loved her and taught her all she knows was her brother, and now he's gone. It wasn't her fault her mother died giving birth to her, causing her father to hit depression hard. All because this girl, Miya Makoto, was born half Ayakashi. From the ancestral bloods from long ago all the way to her grandfather and skipping a generation, now down to her. Though she has never herself seen what exactly she is or even been told what it was. A monster is what the rest of her family would call her, but never explain to her why they called her so, leaving her confused about herself. When she looked in the mirror all she saw was a weak 9 year old girl who was tiny she looked like she was 6. She had big green eyes, short wavy brown hair, that she usually pulled back into a little ponytail, and her dirty clothes which was a plain green t- shirt and blue capris pants. Her father would never think to buy her the nice things like the other kids. So she was used to wearing old things, and not taking any time in her appearance. She hears a whining sound which interrupts her crying, so she searches under her bed and sees her puppy who is scared of all the noise that just happened.

"It's ok, I won't let anyone hurt you, Yue," She sooths, picking her up gently and placing it on her lap. Stroking the puppies light brown fur, as it cuddles into her stomach. The room Miya lives in is tiny, only one small window which is slightly broken, letting the cold in. No furniture except a small brown drawer containing very little things, a mattress, and one blanket, which she shares with her beloved puppy, her only friend. Since she can remember her father would keep her locked in there, only seeing the outside world a few times. Despite it all, she doesn't complain as long as she has one companion, Yue.

"One day, we're going to get out of here and we'll run far, and we'll never look back, ok Yue?" She whispers softly into the puppy's ears as it closes its eyes and falls to sleep. Miya feels her eyes start to droop so she slightly shifts herself into a more comfortable position, careful not to wake up Yue; and slips under her blanket.

**~.::.::.::.::.::.~ The next morning ~.::.::.::.::.::.~**

Her father had left that morning to go run some kind of errands in town, forgetting to lock the door. Miya woke up by her puppies barking, seeing it tug at her blanket. She followed it out of the room to reveal an unlocked door. Her father would only leave her room unlocked a few times a week so she can feed the dog. Yue was born from a much older dog that belonged to Miya's mother. That dog died shortly after her mother did. But what was the most rare was when her father would forget to the lock the main door leading outside.

"This is our chance!" She shouts and runs back to grab a bag and stuffs it with some of her thing, including food. She puts her puppy in her arms and starts to head out the door. The fresh air hitting her making her feel dizzy at first, along with the sunlight and it's unfamiliar warmth. All her scars and bruises are now very visible all over her body, and the puppy whines as it shifts in her arms. Miya panting heavily doesn't look back but only forward not sure where exactly it is that she's going. She didn't see what was coming, a giant hole in the ground, leading down far. She continues to run and falls right into it, with her puppy still in her arms. Unable to let her hands free to make her landing easier she lands on her feet hurting her ankle in order to not let her puppy fall. The puppy looks up at her as she sobs loudly for about five minutes hissing and moaning at the intense pain inflicted. When she's finally calmed down she realizes where they are and that it be impossible to climb up since the walls are so soft and nothing to help her up.

"How are we supposed to get out of here Yue? We're going to starve! And then father is going to find us… and…" She holds back her tears looking down at her frightened puppy. The ground is still wet from the other night when it was raining, so it's not exactly going to be a comfortable night; that's if they stay stuck till night fall. She starts to scream for help, so desperate that she wishes her father would show up and drag her out. After a few hours the puppy starts to whine that it's hungry. When she looks into the back pack she sees only a little amount of food and decides its best that the puppy eats instead of her. She barely eats herself so her body is use to the starvation. When she removes her sock she sees her severely swollen ankle with the bone slightly sticking out.

"Do you need help getting out of there?" Calls a voice, startling the both of them. When she looks up she sees a boy with brown spiky hair and tan skin looking down at her.

"I can't move… my ankle!" She tries to yell, but her voice comes out as a quiet muffle. The puppy starts to bark sensing something she doesn't. The boy gives her directions to stay still as he searches for something to pull her up with. The puppy doesn't stop with its barking, puzzling Miya and annoying the stranger.

"What's wrong girl?" Miya reaches to comfort the dog, but it steps away shocking her that her friend would be scared of her. "Yue?"

"Gen what do you mean?" Shouts a girl's voice. When Miya looks back up she's sees a tall girl with short black hair looking down at her in disbelieve.

"Gen grab that vine right there!" She orders. Miya looks over at her puppy which chooses to keep a distant from her. The two people at the top discuss a way to get them out. After a few minutes of debating how they should go about doing it, they finally drop a thick vine down and tell her to tie it around her waist and they'll try and pull her up. Miya not sure to trust strangers hesitates and just stares at the ground.

"What's wrong with her?" Gen asks his sister. She studies the little girls face sensing something similar to her brother, but she just can't seem to put the pieces together.

"It's ok you can trust us," The girl adds. Miya swallows and takes the vine and wraps it around her waist grabbing the puppy in her arms and tugging the vine softly so they know to start to pull her back up. Closing her eyes as she feels herself slowly being lifted from the ground. She can hear their frustration trying to pull the light girl up, but from the angle they stand it was rather difficult. After what seemed like about five minutes they finally managed to pull the girl out of the deep pit she had fallen into. Miya sighed and the two mysterious strangers panted. The puppy immediately started barking towards the boy, making him angry.

"It's alright Gen," Said the older girl. She introduced herself as Ryo Shishio and her brother named Gen. Miya never having experienced talking to strangers, only looks at them. That's when Ryo notices the number of bruises and scars covering her arms and leg and even her face.

"So it must be true…." Ryo thinks to herself while studying the skinny little girl before her. Gen was too busy glaring at the dog until he noticed something odd about the girl himself, a familiar feeling.

"So what's your name?" Ryo finally asks breaking the silence. Miya fidgeted with her fingers before she finally stuttered her name. Of course no one has heard about her before. Maybe only a hand full of people, the ones who have only heard bad things and don't bother to hear her story. Gen repeated the name to himself staring at the girl's features. It felt awkward for Miya to smile, for she rarely had a reason to. But she attempted a friendly one at the boy not sure why though, but there was something about him that made her want to know more. Ryo put her hand on his shoulder telling Gen that he should go run home and get a first aid kit. Miya had completely forgotten about her ankle and looked down at the swollen mess. Gen didn't seem like he cared about helping the random girl now, though he had just put effort into saving her from the hole. Ryo then suggested that she'd go home and he would have to stay here to look after her instead. Gen didn't say a word as Ryo started to head off leaving them alone.

"Yue…" Miya said softly signaling for the puppy to come her way. It had been keeping its distance from both of them. Gen takes a look at her ankle a bit hesitant in getting close to her. When he touches her ankle she flinches and scoots away scared, puzzling him.

"What's wrong with you?" He says under his breath trying not to glare. Miya doesn't say anything, but only stares at the boy, the first time actually getting a good look of his face. He leans in closer to examine her scars until the dog comes from under him and bites his hand.

"OW!" He shouts and stumbles back. Yue retreats and heads behind Miya again. Gen starts with a threat until Miya finally speaks, surprising him.

"Please don't her hurt…" She says softly. His expression blank as the breeze goes by rustling their hair.

**~.::.::.::.::.::.~ A few minutes later ~.::.::.::.::.::.~**

"Gen…such a strange boy," Miya thinks to herself as she watches him walk back and forth waiting for his sister to return already. Their attention turns towards the bushes as Ryo stumbles out with a white box. She smile slightly and immediately heads to Miya to fix her ankle, but just as Gen had witnessed, a simple touch had scared her. Ryo was stunned, but after a little talk of reassurance with her, she let her bandage her up.

"Would you like to come to our house for dinner?" Ryo asks, Gen looks surprised at the offer, but something at the back of Miya's head tells her she needs to get away and fast. She shakes her head and slowly tries to stand only to stumble over; Ryo catching her immediately.

"You can't even move," Ryo adds trying to convince her to come with them. The voice in the back of Miya's head urges her to leave because something is coming. Her puppy starts to whine like it can sense it as well. Quietly she thanks them for everything and excuses herself. She takes her dog and starts to limp away as the feeling gets even scarier, could it be her father is close by? When she gets far enough she starts to head the opposite direction of her home, cutting through some bushes so not to be followed by Gen and Ryo.

Out of nowhere her father shows up and smacks her across the face, shouting about looking for her all day. He kicks the puppy making it yelp very loud and scaring Miya. She crawls into a ball pleading not to her hurt her or her puppy anymore. Her father's face softens for a second as he stares down at his daughter, but then he grabs her by the arm and yanks her up to her feet. Then grabs the puppy in the other hand and forces them back home. Not even considering her hurt ankle. When they arrive home he throws her against the wall in her room, making her injure it even more. He doesn't even put the dog in with her, forcing her to stay in the dark room all alone. She crawls into a ball and cries herself to sleep; only wishing her beloved dog doesn't get hurt because of her mistake.

So it was official, if she tried to run, she would be found. She had no other choice then to suck it up and accept there was no way of getting out of this hell she calls home. Nowhere else to go, no friends, no brother, the rest of her family despised her, what was she to do? It's not like anyone would understand her pain anyways…. What it was like to be different, disliked. How it was like to cry yourself to sleep and not want to wake up ever again, so much for such a little girl to handle. Instead of growing up with imagination, she only had bitter thoughts. She looked over at the new bars placed outside of her window. Just like a jail cell, and her only crime, was being brought into the world. She will never understand why her father never even tried to give her a chance. Even though it was her father's soul mate who had to perish. Deep down she already forgave her father for all the damage long ago, after all he was only love sick. Too young to understand that, that was a horrible excuse for treating her so. But his other half was taken away without any warning, leaving his heart shattered to pieces and when the truth was uncovered so was a new hatred. The hatred for Ayakashi.

* * *

**Well I've been watching Kekkaishi for awhile now and really like it, especially Gen xD and finally here's my fanfic :). Anyways let me know what you think about this story so far so review :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Monster Unleashed

"Father is gone again…" Miya says to herself as she peeks out of her room door. He forgot to lock the door again. Yue lies quietly in the living room behind the couch, which scares Miya at first thinking she might be dead. When she sees Yue is only sleeping she decides to take a breath of fresh air outside. Since it's so rare to walk out, this is the best opportunity for her though she will not try running away so soon again. She slowly opens the door and inhales the cold air and takes a step out onto the pebbled path with her bare feet. The only sounds are the leaves rustling in the wind, rubbing up against each other and the branches holding them, along with a bird flying over the house calling for other birds.

"So pretty…" Miya says softly looking at the beautifully shaded sky. Then looks down at her feet and stares at her dirty bandages. Her ankle still very sore, but she needs to gain her strength because she plans to run off again eventually, and this time she won't be brought back. While drifting away into her thoughts she starts to travel off from her house and finds herself in front of a lake.

"I've never seen this before…" She thinks to herself and bends down to touch the cool water. She takes a good long look at her reflection feeling like crying because she just doesn't understand what she did wrong.

"I'm not a monster!" She yells and punches her fist into the water breaking a rock into pieces. She stumbles back scared and confused and looks down at her bloody fist. Not even aware of how that was even possible, how she could break a rock like that and not even be in a lot of pain. Miya slowly stands herself up, thinking it's best to get back home before her father discovers she's gone again. When she looks across the lake she sees that same boy from the other day, Gen starring at his own reflection in the water. Unsure what to do, she stumbles into some bushes and sits on her knees watching him throw rocks into the water. While studying his face she discovers how sad and confused he looks. Without realizing it, she slips and slides down the slippery hill and falls into the water. Gen looks over startled that someone else was there with him. Miya doesn't know how to swim, but lucky for her the water is shallow. Clumsily she stands back on her feet dripping water and looking down at the ground knowing Gen as seen her.

"Oh it's you…" He says rather cold. He continues to throw the last rock into the water and turns around with his hands in his pockets.

"Wait…!" She says softly. He turns his head slightly to look at her.

"What is it?" He asks sounding not really interested. Miya unable to form a sentence looks down at her feet and sighs. Gen turns back around and starts to walk off into the woods leaving her behind.

"I don't know what it is, but…I feel like I know you," She says. He turns back around and stares at her with a blank expression.

"No. No one knows anything about me," He says and starts to walk off again. Miya starts to walk after him splashing water everywhere trying to get out fast. She trips and falls down face first into the water. Gen turns around all the way as he watches her struggle to get back on her feet. Miya feeling like maybe just maybe…. They could be friends. She's desperate to find a connection with someone other than her dog, and Gen just seems like the perfect person to be a friend to her. But there's something about him that slightly bothers Miya, and even Yue. A strange feeling, just not able to describe what that feeling is. When Miya looks up again she sees that Gen is no longer standing there. She sighs at her failed attempt and starts to walk home. But hears rustling in a tree above her and stops to look up and sees Gen looking down at her.

"Gen…?" She thinks to herself. He quietly jumps down and stares at her.

"Why is your body covered in bruises?" He asks. She looks at his orange shirt and gives an excuse that her and her friends play games and she always falls. The word friend makes her feel sad because just like her father has said to her many times, she will never have friends.

"Friends…?" He says quietly and his face turns into a harsh expression. "Well aren't you lucky."

"Don't you have friends?" Miya adds shyly. He tells her that's none of her business and starts to walk off again. Not even aware of her own actions she grabs onto his wrist startling him. He looks at her without a word and then gently pushes her hand off telling her he doesn't need anyone's friendship and especially hers, then disappears.

~.::.::.::.::.::.~ A few hours later ~.::.::.::.::.::.~

When she gets home she sees the door slightly opened, which makes her heart sink and sending her body into a shivering panic.

"No… he's home…" She whispers holding back tears as she takes a big breath and opens the door more. Opening it enough to peek inside, she can see her father lying on the couch, with blood all over the floor. Her first thought and worry is Yue as she quietly steps in. Her heart racing and thumping so loud it sounds like it's about to pop out of her chest.

"Yue…!" She whispers. Her father shifts himself on the couch, scaring her that he will wake up any moment. She sees the blood leading to a spot by the couch her father is lying on. She takes a deep breath and starts to follow the trail, seeing blood on her father's hands and a knife lying right next to it on the floor. Tears start to stream down her face as she sees a leg sticking out from the side of couch.

"Yue…." She sobs and sees her beloved puppy lying in a pool of blood, with its eyes closed. She sobs uncontrollably kneeling down next to Yue's body not caring if her father wakes up. The only thing she had worth living for is now gone, and for nothing. She nuzzles her nose onto the puppies back and cries even louder, waking up her father.

"Please Yue! Wake up! Please! I beg you!" She cries even louder. Her chest and head hurting from the screaming and sobbing combined.

"Why are you making noise!" He shouts and holds his head. With tears in her eyes she looks back at him with a nasty glare and picks up the knife.

"You're the monster not me!" She shouts and attempts to throw it at him but he smacks her hand and throws her against the wall. Her crying starts up again angering him as he yells for her to shut up.

"No! I HATE you!" She shouts and throws a lamp towards him making him stumble back. Never did she think she would have the courage to finally stand up to her father, but killing Yue was the last straw. She looks at the opened door and starts to sprint out as fast as she can. Ignoring the throbbing pain from her ankle and just running fast like the wind. Miya hears him call after her several times and when she does look back she sees him running after her.

"Help!" She shouts running even faster. "Someone help!" It starts to pour down rain, fogging her sight and making it harder to see ahead of her as the sky starts to darken. The rain making everything slipperier, but she continues to run anyways.

~.::.::.::.::.::.~ A few minutes later ~.::.::.::.::.::.~

Miya hides behind a tree panting and breathing heavily. The only sound is the raindrops falling, and she hears no footsteps coming, though she has to stay on her guard. When there is no sign of him anywhere she falls down to her knees and starts to cry thinking about the image she saw back a the house. She reaches down to see her ankle which is swelling up again and knows if her father finds her, he will kill her. There's no turning back now, her only option is to get rid of him, but how can she do such a thing when she's only a little girl?

"Such a pity…" Says an unfamiliar voice. Miya starts to shiver in fear thinking it's her father until she recognizes it as a voice never heard before. "You don't deserve this and you know it. You're not a monster, they are, if you come with us, we will show you how to live." The voice continues. Miya stands herself back up, scanning the trees and bushes but sees no sign of anyone.

"Miya…You are Ayakashi…and it's time to kill," It says.

A sudden surge of energy she's never felt before makes her whole body tingle as his words continue to repeat over and over in her head. As he adds he's part of an organization called the Kokuboro and they've been looking for her. Miya has never been able to hurt a fly and even the word kill scares her. The man stops talking and it goes quiet again until she hears footsteps coming towards her. Thunder clouds start to form in the skies above and before she knows it lightning starts to strike. Along with the building rage inside of her that she's been holding in for too long.

"Miya!" Her father shouts coming into the clearing. "It's time I end this. I've waited too long…and I know now that was a mistake. You demon child!"

"Shut up," Miya says in a cold voice, startling him. Never has she used a voice like that, especially towards him. It would be like suicide, but right now that doesn't matter, all that matters is that he needs to pay. It almost seems like something is taking over her, her emotions being consumed by her new anger, anger for vengeance.

"It's all your fault she's gone…and your brother would have never gotten sick if he didn't spend all his time with you. It's always been you! YOU! You and the curse you bring on this family! Just roll over and die already you worthless pathetic child!"

Miya stares at him with a blank expression, instead of the usual crying which intimidates her father. Her brother's image enters her head making her even angrier because she would never inflict pain on him, if anything it was her father's fault for being such a horrible human being. The thought of such a human suddenly disgusts her as weird thoughts enter her head urging her to kill him, tugging at her to go on and do it already. Her father continues on about her being the cause for her mother's death and ruining him. Her hands start to tingle and her heart starts to race even faster. A weird green glowing aura starts to submerge around her and pouring out of her hand as she sees her tiny little hands turn into bigger hands with huge sharp claws.

Her father takes a few steps bag stunned at the sight. It wasn't the age for her kind to be able to transform and being only half it shouldn't have come so early. Miya raises her head looking at him with piercing green eyes. Instead of her gentle ones, they've turned into glowing green with no pupils. Her intense glare sends a shiver down his spine as she lets out a painful scream when the aura intensifies. Such a frightening scream turning into roar, making her father take a few steps back feeling goose bumps all over his body, and something he's never felt from her, fear.

"Damn you…" He says quietly, and fights to keep his balance from the sudden strong current. Miya lets out another roar as she grows fangs and her skin starts to grow black fur, along with a tail. The hair on her head also changes to black.

"Stop it Miya! Just die already!" He shouts.

In a blink of an eye she moves and cuts through his shoulder sending him flying back into a tree. He falls to his knees as he coughs out a gush of blood and holds onto his ripped shoulder. Quickly he scans the area for her, and a figure speeds by him cutting off his arm. There was no time to react, no time to defend, the monster was unleashed, and he was going to pay. He screams out again as she flashes by several more times. After a few minutes of torture he falls to the ground all cut up and into his own pool of blood.

"Miya…" He stutters. Miya reveals her true figure, a black panther, with enormous fangs, and bull like features as well as three green stripes on her back, while still containing some human features. She lets out another roar as she goes for one more attack splattering blood onto the tree behind him. He falls forward without a word, without a breath, and with no pulse.

Everything was just a blur for her. When she finally came back to reality she had seen the bloody massacre before her. Looking around fearfully until she looked down at her tiny hands soaked in blood. Her clothes were also stained and the smell was heart wrenching and it was everywhere. She went up to her father to check if he had any sign of life left, but it was too late. She started to sob confused about what just happened, yet she knew she had done something she just didn't remember what it was. No one to turn to now, she was officially even more alone then she was before. Yue was long gone and would never come back. Nothing left to do, but take her own life, for there was no reason for her to live. She sees a knife lying next to what remains of her father's body and slowly lifts it up. Her hands shaking, while sending waves of fear through her body. Quit frankly, the sight of her father now was disturbing and just plain horrifying.

"I'm sorry…I was ever born," She mumbles and raises it to her neck. "I'm sorry…I-I…"

"You did good Miya, there's no need to punish yourself," Says the voice from earlier. She looks over and sees a man in a blue suit, with white long hair walking out towards her.

"Those people failed to see your potential; they would never accept you the way you are. Why should you have to change yourself for others? You should be happy you were blessed with such a thing. But with us, we are all the same, and we'll welcome you with open arms, as long as you come with me Miya….come with me and you'll see how it's like to actually live. Unlike the life that you have led till now, you'll experience just about everything you should, and get what you deserve. Because you and I are alike, we are Ayakashi, and we must stick together."

"I-I'm a monster!" She shouts crying again while staring at her red hands. The images flowing back as she shredded her father to pieces.

"You did what your instincts told you. You did it for yourself and for Yue," He adds. Miya wipes her tears smudging blood that was on her face. She looks into her reflection in a puddle of water by her feet seeing only a stranger. For she felt much different and she was even more scared of herself than ever.

"My name is Byaku," He says and starts to explain a little about himself to the confused girl. Though she seems to be fading out of it, and not really listening to his words. With all that had happened she collapses to the ground, making him grin.

"Of course she'd be worn out, I've never seen such immense power in such a tiny girl….such promising potential….she could surpass those idiots in no time," He thinks to himself and gently lifts the girl bridal style and starts to walk off into the woods as the rain continues to pour. Leaving the body there along with the last of Miya's past life.


	3. Chapter 3 The Kokuboro

**I know this chapter might not be exciting but it is important to the story ^-^. Anyways there will definetly be comedy and romance in this story, just gotta get past the past. Well review and let me know what you think! =)**

* * *

"Where am I?" Miya says softly. Her voice echoes back several times as she looks around the tiny white room she's laying in. When she tries to sit up her head starts to throb intensely making her lose balance and fall back down. She notices her ankle is no longer bandaged and looking perfectly healthy. As an old habit she would look for Yue who would usually lie by her side, until it hit her that the events that occurred were no dream. No matter how much she wished for Yue to somehow be alive, she knew it was impossible. She gave up on wishing long ago when she wished for her brother to survive, and that obviously failed. Or the time she wished her mother wasn't really dead and would come back to comfort her dad and they could actually be a normal family. Besides the fact that she was the only one that was and would be different in her little nit family, she would be content none the less. Her brother was the fortunate one and was born a regular human, not even an ounce of Ayakashi in his blood, which just wasn't fair. All she can remember right now about that horrifying night is the sound of the rain and then it had gone dark.

"So you're finally awake," Says a voice interrupting her thoughts. Her body starts to tremble as she looks at the mysterious man opening the door to the room and slowly walks in. "No need to be scared, this is your home now."

Miya starts to rock back in forth as the image of this man brings back every single thing that happened. Her hands still feel like they're soaked in blood even though they are now clean. In her eyes they're still stained red, and no matter how much she will scrub, it'll always appear that way in the back of her mind. She starts to sob into her knees and continues to rock back and forth as the man takes a step towards her.

"I'll be alright," He says blankly. Miya smacks his hand away which startles him, making him back away. His normal instinct would be to retaliate, since he is like the boss here and you aren't allowed to hit the boss, but after all the girls been through, he knows it's not the time. If he's going to be able to use her for their plan later she needs to be able to trust them. And in order to earn someone's trust you have to work for it, and if you ruin that forming trust so soon, then it'll take even longer to rebuild.

He explains the Kokuboro is an organization of Ayakashi that have banded together, and would like to have her as a part of it, because they could use another half Ayakashi. If she agrees to stay they will help her train and control her Ayakashi power and be able to transform without experiencing any pain. After all half Ayakashi are different than full because they are humans underneath, therefore they have limitations. Miya tilts her head trying to process this all, but it's only adding to her headache.

"I am no monster," She snaps and glares at Byaku.

"I never said you were. A monster is different than an Ayakashi," He says and kneels down next to the troubled girl.

"I see no difference," She mutters. He tries to calm her a bit by attempting a smile. Being so close to her he gets a good look at her scars, something that her Ayakashi powers couldn't heal at the time. Before it would be really slow to heal because her powers weren't awaken, but now she will possess the ability to heal fast like other Ayakashi, so her cuts will disappear before being able to form scars. Miya starts to sob again, which only annoys him more. He groans in stress and exists the room, knowing that now isn't the time to try and reason with her. Miya is traumatized and no one knows how long her current situation will last, or even if it'll ever end. Right now the best thing to do is wait and see how she'll progress.

**~.::.::.::.::.::.~ A few days later ~.::.::.::.::.::.~**

"What makes you think that brat will be of any use to us? She's a complete emotional wreck," Kaguro says. The others discuss around the table whether or not she would be of good fit to their organization which adds more stress and anger to Byaku. He goes on about how this will benefit their princess as well, and will help with their plan. With that being said they all stay quiet and then Baku asks the question, who is willing to help Miya train?

…..

Miya wakes up to a weird ringing sound, she shoots herself up looking at the door expecting someone to walk in, but the ringing suddenly stops. Miya hasn't been able to get much sleep, her eyes are droopy and her dark bags are evidence of her lack of sleep. Yes it was safe to say Miya was stressed to the point of being lost in emotions; she had trouble knowing what was real and what wasn't. Her memories were manifesting into horrifying nightmares and she had nowhere else to go, but accept to stay here in the Kokuboro with these monsters who call themselves Ayakashi. Hearing it all a million times, she still believes she is a monster and will one day cause havoc. The door finally does open and a man with a bandaged face walks in. Miya huddles into her corner glaring at him. The same thing she does whenever someone tries to visit her. Even when her father would check up on her in her old room she would do the same, a habit sketched into her head.

"What's wrong? You scared of me?" He says malevolently taking another step closer.

"Go away…!" Miya snaps in a threatening tone which only anger Kaguro.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" He adds. Miya charges at him and to his defense he pushes her back slamming her into the wall making her cough out some blood.

"Learn about your opponent before you attack. That'll be lesson number one," He says calmly. Miya throws a pillow at him in frustration and he catches it and rips it to shreds.

"Let's test your skills shall we?" Kaguro grins and signals Miya to follow him out the door of the room. Miya hasn't taken foot outside of the room since she first arrived and hesitates staring out the door. After two minutes Kaguro peeks his head in to see what's taking so long and sees her shivering. He sighs and orders her to come out again, but with more anger in his voice. Miya reluctantly pushes herself to follow him entering the foreign hallways. He leads her to an open room filled with white pillars and then the grin on his face reappears.

"Show me what you got," He snaps and slams her backwards ramming into a pillar. Weakly she stands herself and glares at him, but not sure what to do. She has never fought before, the only time and she wasn't even aware of what was going on.

"I don't like this…" she stutters. Kaguro gets disgusted and starts to yell towards her and when he brings up her father it triggers her stored rage. He grins satisfied with himself for discovering what it is that makes her tick, and takes advantage of it and calling her a murder. She starts to give off her aura again which only makes him laugh at the sight as she charges at him. He slams his fist into her side with enough force to break some ribs, making her cough up more blood onto his wrist.

"Get angrier, I want to see you fully transformed," He says coldly into her ear and flings her back onto the ground. After a few minutes of not making any movement he makes his way towards her. With barely time to react, she flies up from the ground and slashes his chest with her clawed hands. He stumbles back and smirks at the sight as she jumps back faster than before.

"This could get interesting," He whispers softly and raises blades pointing to her chest. "My turn now."

"Kaguro What the hell are you doing…" A cold voice yells. He looks over and sees Byaku standing at the door way with a furious look. Miya jumps on Kaguro while he's distracted and stabs her claws into his chest making him yell out. He throws her off again making Byaku catch her before she lands on one of his blades he through on the ground.

"That's enough, leave," Byaku says coldly while glaring at him, Kaguro smirks and slightly grins and walks out slowly.

Byaku puts Miya down and stares at her hands as they return to human form. She looks down at them dumbfounded and angry. Her father's words will forever remain in her head, and seeing it now herself she can understand why she was called a monster. In fact she now feels the guilt for taking her mother's life, whom she never even got to meet, only ever seeing one picture of such a beauty. It just wasn't fair that she had to take on the family blood. Her life will forever be difficult, and she will always be an outcast. And now she is expected to get along with these people.

"Don't listen to him Miya, whenever you get knocked down, get back up," Byaku pats her head and starts to walk out of the room leaving her standing in the middle of the room looking down at her hands. "Feel free to look around." He says as he disappears from the doorway.

Suddenly a grey cat makes its way to the door, tilting its head to the side looking towards her as it enters.

"Meoow…" It purrs. Miya takes a deep breath staring at it without saying a word. The cat walks up to her feet, circling her at first. Of course the thought that this cat could possibly be her friend runs through her mind, but at the same time she decided after Yue died, she would not allow herself to get close to anything else no matter what. She attempts a smile and walks past it leaving it behind in the room. There is still the question to where the cat was even from and why was it hanging out in castle they are being held? Miya sighs looking back at it feeling an urge to go pick it up. It's like it read her mind because it runs up to her begging to be held. Miya grabs it and gently cradles it into her arms.

"Let's go kitty," She says softly and walks off to her room.

**~.::.::.::.::.::.~ Later that Night~.::.::.::.::.::.~**

Miya had drifted to sleep with the cat lying next to her. She knew to be careful not to get close, but she just couldn't help it. The cat was just adorable and had the biggest shiny eyes she's ever seen, along with its soft fur. The cat turns to her face seeing her slightly smile in her sleep, and starts to get curious to just what was she dreaming about?

…

Miya didn't understand where she was. A long white hallway was in front of her and it didn't seem real, almost like there were clouds ahead of her or she was lost in fog. She hears the muffling of people talking and decides to head towards it only to see two figures standing by an edge. The two figures then share a kiss on the lips and hold each other's hands and jump off the edge. Miya starts to run towards them and nearly falls over herself. When she looks down she sees nothing there, not a single sign of a person or thing. Just what were those figures doing? Miya sighs and suddenly the edge starts to collapse, devouring the floor and everything around it. Everything flying off the edge, including Miya. She screams out a terrifying sound, feeling pieces of roofing hitting her all over her body.

The kitty presses its paw on the fidgeting Miya, awakening her from her dream. She sits up and starts to sob into her hands until the cat nestles onto her lap, ending the tears as she wipes her face and stares down at it.

"So you found Ayah," A voice calls entering her room with a tray. She introduces herself as Aihi, adding that she's the medical researcher here. "You can keep her as long as you cooperate, got that?" Miya thinks for a moment staring down at the cat and then nods her head in agreement. The food is nasty looking, but not being use to free food she doesn't complain and eats it. So it was safe to say it would definitely take a while to get used to it here, but no matter what she keeps telling herself, the back of her head is telling her this is where she belongs and this where she will stay.


	4. Chapter 4 Phase Three

It's been about five years since Miya has joined the Kokuboro. Things were rough at first, consisting of fits and those nightmares….they just got worse and worse, until Aihi came up with something for her to take in order to suppress her dreams and nightmares. So she started sleeping peacefully and actually put effort into trying to get along with these people. But still very careful not to get to close to anyone, her gut constantly tells her not to trust any of these people anyways. In the position Miya was in she had no one else and she considered it lucky she was found and accepted somewhere, even though it was miles away from her old home. None the less over the five year period she has learned to control her Ayakashi powers, though there are times where it gets too much for her and she loses control. There has been a few times where she killed other Ayakashi that Kaguro has brought to fight her by accident, resulting in a lot of conflict within herself for killing. Though this organization fails to explain what exactly they are planning, all she knows is something about a Karasumori site. That's pretty much the only detail she has heard.

Miya's appearance hasn't changed much; she has brown wavy hair to her shoulders and big green eyes. She's gotten a little taller but she's still very skinny. Her clothes are made so when she transforms they won't get ruined. As for the cat, she has become her new companion, Ayah. It's made things much simpler here that she found her because she has someone to talk to when she doesn't want to talk to anyone else. There have been times when Miya told the cat to leave her alone, but Ayah wouldn't listen and would constantly follow her around the castle; which brings up the next point. Miya has figured out that this place is like a castle and apparently they're in a different world then the one she's from. She's heard Byaku and others mention something about a princess, but she has never seen who this princess is or even knows which room is hers.

**…..**

"So it's time to put the plan in action, are you going to be taking Miya along?" Aihi asks Kaguro standing a few feet away from Miya's room. Just a few minutes ago she had helped him assemble his team of Ayakashi wearing their new experiment, human skin. So instead of his usual bandaged self he almost looks like a normal human.

"That's the point, I heard there was another half Ayakashi at Karasumori and this could get interesting. Time to see what the brat's got after all this time and if she's willing to corporate," Kaguro replies and starts to head towards Miya's door. He grins to himself as he shoves the door open. She looks up from folding her blankets and glares at him.

"Don't you know what knocking is…" She says coldly. His grin turns into a blank expression as he explains their new mission. The main point is to try and negotiate with the Kekkaishi that watch over the site, to hand it over for them, since Ayakashi benefit from it unlike regular humans. Miya glares at him as she contemplates whether or not she should go or not.

"What's in it for me…?" She mutters. He smirks and tells her about the power the Karasumori sight harbors, and by simply being there an Ayakashi, even half will absorb power. This power will increase the skills, and speed etc… of the Ayakashi. Miya looks down at the floor not really pleased about the idea. It's bad enough that she's a monster, so why make herself feel even more of one?

"I'd rather not," She mumbles.

"There's another half Ayakashi at the sight," He adds. Miya's head shoots up in curiosity. Miya had never even thought of the idea of ever meeting another half Ayakashi. She wondered who this person was and how they felt about being different. Were they alone all the time like she was? Even if there were others around she'd feel so distant, did they feel the same? More importantly was this half Ayakashi strong? A chance to test her skills so Kaguro and the others would stop taunting her is finally in front of her and she can't even get over her stubbornness and listen to Kaguro.

"Judging by your expression you look pretty serious now, don't you want to find out who the Ayakashi is? I bet they're much stronger than you'll ever be," Kaguro adds with a smirk. He knows when he taunts her about strength that she'll do what it takes to make him eat his words. She stands herself up and clenches her fist and walks out the door brushing by his shoulder. He laughs quietly knowing he's tricked her, and now the plan can begin.

**~.::.::.::.::.::.~ A few minutes later ~.::.::.::.::.::.~**

"How should we disguise her Ayakashi scent? She already looks human from the outside, but…" Aihi starts and Kaguro interrupts her.

"Don't worry, she'll be used as part of the final phase so she'll be keeping a distance while we try and negotiate. That way it'll be much harder to track her scent. That'll be their problem if they aren't willing to listen and we have to call Miya," Kaguro smirks and Aihi sighs frustrated. "I want to see how strong they are first."

Miya walks into the room and sees four other men with Aihi and Kaguro standing around. One with red hair, another with green, one with brown hair, and then a bald one. She crosses her arms and tells Kaguro she's ready to go. He complains about how demanding she is and then explains her part in this plan. They'll call her if necessary, but in the meantime she has to keep a distant and can watch the show if she really wants to.

"What happens if it doesn't go to my part? Why should I come along then?" She adds bitterly. Kaguro puts his hands in his pocket and orders his team to head out. He grins at her question and mentions that she won't get to see this other Ayakashi. Miya clenches her fist and follows after them as they leave the castle. It was a dumb reason to come along, but it beats sitting around in her room, besides she hasn't been to the human world in a long time.

**….**

After a few hours they arrive to the human world. The smell is different and it's actually warm, with a relaxing feeling in the air. Miya scans the area of the unfamiliar place and feels a different feeling inside. Back at the castle it was always cold and the moon was always out, but here the sun shines brightly. Kaguro adds that when they get there Miya will have to go off alone. Miya nods as they head off to the school. They walk by crowds of people and stores and even some cars. Everything is so strange to Miya, she stares and stares, but there's so much to look at. They walk by another convenient store and Miya presses herself on the window looking at people inside checking out magazines. A boy with big brown eyes looks up and stares at her and smiles slightly.

"Miya you can look later," Kaguro calls. The other guys laugh and her look turns into a glare. They walk through a neighborhood and pass by some students on the way. Miya stares at them and their uniforms and attempts to form a sentence but nothing comes out. Almost arriving Kaguro signals Miya to leave to her spot and she does.

She starts to sprint in front of them and off into some trees and positions herself up high to watch what happens as the five guys enter the school through the front. Minutes later they make a loud announcement about being in the Kokuboro and adding that they will be waiting, to talk. The message was meant for the Kekkaishi which are supposed to be in the school. Miya looks everywhere for kids that react to the announcement in a suspicious way, but nothing. Kaguro and the other guys start to exit the school followed by some students. Miya doesn't sense anything special about them for they look ordinary. She jumps down from the tree with her arms crossed as Kaguro meets up with her.

"Now we wait."

As they start to update what happened inside they take a seat on a playground all spread out. One of the guys points out how warm the sun is and that if they take over Karasumori they will be able to enjoy this and the power from the sight every day. Miya attempts the smile at the thought of being in this warm sun for the rest of her life. Kaguro starts to laugh quietly startling Miya. She would have brought her new cat, but she was nowhere to be found once they were making their way to leave.

"Did you see the Ayakashi kid?" Miya asks in a tiny voice. Kaguro nods his head and puts his hands behind his head laying back. A strange feeling forms in the pit of her stomach as she starts to think of possibilities if she stayed here. Secretly she wishes sometimes she could leave the Kokuboro but has always been too afraid to ask or try and runaway. Miya continues to have a weird sickly feeling, but assumes it only nerves for the new surroundings. Miya did grow up in a house hidden by society and only ever went into her town a few times, but this place here is much bigger than that town. It's an entire new place and even though Miya looks like a human from the outside, when she's around other humans she feels uncomfortable. None the less, nothing left to do but wait until tonight to get this all over with.

**~.::.::.::.::.::.~ Later that night ~.::.::.::.::.::.~**

"Alright let's get this started, Miya go to your position while we set up," Kaguro says as the other bring out desks and chairs, mostly desks. He starts to yell at the them to bring out more chairs as Miya starts to walk off feeling an odd feeling. Like an aura of some sort coming closer, could it be them? She looks over and Kaguro shoos her away with his hand. She start's to sprint fast into the woods away from Karasumori knowing this is the phase she can't be a part of. Though she is dying to see the Kekkaishi and fight the Ayakashi. Before Miya would never think to hurt someone, but now she simply empties her head filling it with blank thoughts and tuning out the screaming, letting herself kill without thinking, though afterwards she goes into a crying panic.

She hears Kaguro laughing and looks over and sees three figures along with two dog like spirits floating above them, standing in front of the group. She tries to get a good look of the faces, but she's too far off to see anything. They talk for a few minutes until one of the figures charges at Kaguro and he slashes him with his blades, making Miya flinch. Many times has she trained with him and he'd take those out by surprise leaving more scars on Miya's body. The figure falls to his knees making Miya tremble slightly.

"Is that one the Ayakashi? " Miya says softly waiting for the signal. The other four start with their fight against the two other people. One of Kaguro's teammates grabs the guy Kaguro cut and takes off, initiating phase 2. Kaguro sits up high on the school watching the show and looks over at Miya so she knows to be ready. Judging from the two remaining and their outfit's they're definitely the Kekkaishi watching over this sight which means the other one is…what Miya was looking for. She looks to see where they took him but can't see where he went. She watches as they corner the two Kekkaishi in a square, preventing them from using their powers.

When Miya least expects it, she sees Kaguro give her the signal as the boy from before tries and attacks hm. Kaguro looks like he's just messing with him while he looks serious and tries to injure him. Miya starts to head over with speed and sees him running towards Kaguro. Miya appears in front of him and slams her fist into his chest sending him fly back. Kaguro smirks and takes a few steps back.

"It's about time Miya," He states. He slowly stands back up and stares at the mysterious girl before him and right away he senses her Ayakashi smell. Miya herself gets a good look of him, and can't help but feel like she knows him; that spikey brown hair and that darkish skin. He looks over at Kaguro who then announces he guessed right, and she is also a half. Miya transforms her fist into her panther claws, and flashes by him several times cutting him all over his body. Kaguro grins at this, simply watching with satisfaction as the boy can barely defend himself.

"Who the hell is this?" Gen thinks to himself as he coughs out blood and sees her running towards him. He gets in battle position and starts to run towards her as well, but something is bothering him. She attempts another punch but he appears behind her and kicks her back. She falls to the ground landing on her hands and pushes herself back up into the air, bouncing off the wall and going for his chest with her claws. Suddenly Miya hears one of the Kekkaishi call his name, Gen. Miya stops in her tracks staring at the boy as the name sinks in. An image of a little boy helping her out of a hole appears into her head and she suddenly feels like she's seen a ghost. Unable to move she stands there with her mouth open slightly trembling as the memories flow in when she came home and found blood everywhere.

"Miya what are you waiting for!" Kaguro says as Gen continues to run towards her. She stumbles back seeing blood on her hands and starts to panic. Gen stops and stares at her in confusion. With no time to even react Kaguro jumps down and stabs Miya through the chest and side. She coughs out a gush of blood on his face and starts to sob softly trying to speak, but no words come out. Instead she looks over at Gen and stares into his eyes and then finally up to Kaguro with an evil glare.

"What you do that for!" Gen shouts. "She was part of your team wasn't she?"

Kaguro smirks adding that she was useless anyways. Miya falls on her knees and then over to her side as blood continues to pour out of her mouth and body. Her vision starts to get fuzzy and Kaguro jumps in the air with blades ready to go as Miya slowly tries to stand back up on her feet once again. Gen watches as Kaguro nearly pierces her again, but she moves out of the way. Kaguro continues to go at her until she slams her claw into his shoulder sending him back up in the sky and standing on the building edge simply smiling. He forces out another blade from his hand and dives down towards her as she struggles to keep her balance. All Gen has done is stood there and watched. But a sudden urge to get her away nudges him and he runs towards her and grabs her hands, putting her on his back and running fast the opposite direction. Miya half passed out stares at him as he sets her down behind a tree. She tries to mumble something, but only stares at his face.

"Wait here, don't move," He says and runs off. Miya holds onto her side and continues coughing trying to process what just happened. Kaguro betrayed her for no apparent reason and that boy looks so familiar, yet she can't just figure it out. She whispers the name to herself softly and leans against the tree trunk trying to wipe blood from her mouth, and then it goes dark.


	5. Chapter 5 Enrollment

Miya awakes feeling a little better. Though her head is still throbbing and there's blood all over her body. She looks down at her hands and then sees her wounds have closed. It must have been the power of the Karasumori sight. Right away she notices it's sunny again…so it must have been at least a good 12 hour since Kaguro's and the others got here at night. She looks around to figure out where exactly is she, and peeks from the tree she's hiding behind seeing nothing but a giant hole in a wall across from her; no sign of Kaguro or even that mysterious boy.

"Where did they go?" She manages to say. That boy was from somewhere she just didn't remember where and even though she attacked him he saved her, but why?

"Damn you Kaguro…I'll get you back," She mumbles trying to get her balance back. She leans on the tree for support and looks around for the others on his team. That's when she notices it's absolutely quiet. The fight must have ended and she was so out of it she missed it all. She feels an ache at her side and gasps out in pain as she tries to hold her stance. If Kaguro truly did betray her where was she to go now? There was nowhere else to go, and no one else to turn to, her life had come to a standstill. She starts to wonder if Byaku would defend her or if he just wouldn't care, being the guy he is he most likely just wouldn't care. It's not like Miya got along with anyone there except for that cat, and now she might not see her ever again. She pushes herself from the tree not feeling as weak and starts to walk off towards the woods away from the sight and away from anyone that might come looking for her.

**~.::.::.::.::.::.~ A few minutes later ~.::.::.::.::.::.~ **

She stumbles into the unfamiliar town surrounded by stores and crowds of people again. Before she didn't actually get a chance to look around and now that she does, she has no idea where to even go or even start. An old lady stops her asking why her clothes are ripped and soaked with blood, while sounding shaky and extremely worried. Miya raises her eyebrows and walks towards a window seeing her reflection. Quite surprising no one has called an ambulance for it looks like she just walked out of a war. She sighs and decides in order to fit in she's going to need to get a new outfit. To her left is a window with clothes on mannequins, and right next to that is a restaurant. Miya makes way towards the clothes store and to her surprise finds the store practically empty of customers and no one at the front desk. She looks through some racks and picks out some black pants, a simple blue zip up sweater, and a yellow short sleeve shirt with a thick green stripe on the waist. On her way to the dressing room she grabs some black shoes; to her surprise everything fits. She puts her old clothes in a blue duffle bag and walks out of the store without even being noticed.

Her stomach suddenly growls making her blush slightly as a guy walks by staring at her in surprise. Miya looks down at her new plain black sneakers to avoid his gaze. She then scans all around her for something to do or even someone approachable. She wondered if she should find that boy, Gen, but with no one to guide her she was lost. Miya absolutely hated this feeling of being absolutely alone. Though she did feel that way all the time, but it was different because she wasn't literally alone; there was always something or someone there, but just not this time.

"Hey are you lost?" A soft voice calls from behind. It shocks her a little because it was like this stranger had read her mind. Miya turns around to face a 15 year old boy with short silky brown hair and big brown eyes. Miya blinks twice before shaking her head, yes.

"You look my age; do you go to Karasumori School?" He says still smiling while adjusting the grocery bags in his arms.

"No…" Miya stutters and looks at his bags. She's never been in an actual school before, never been able to experience how it was like, only ever hearing about it. "School…?"

"Oh how rude of me… my name is Kenji Koroku," He adds. He smiles slightly saying she has beautiful eyes and then asks for her name. It takes her awhile before she finally spits it out. After a bit of reminiscing he invites her for dinner at his house. Usually Miya would never talk to a stranger, let alone follow one somewhere. And even though deep down she wanted to befriend humans she just felt odd around this one. Her stomach growls again and she nods only thinking of her poor stomach and its annoying noise.

On their way there she sees a brown figure jump roof top to roof top, raising her curiosity. She looks over at Kenji who focuses on the path ahead not even noticing the brown figure jumping above their heads. She senses his Ayakashi smell and looks over to see if Kenji is paying attention yet. That's when she notices he was staring at her. Kenji then interrogates her if she goes to school or not and where her family is or her home. When he finds out she doesn't go to any school yet he suggests for her to go to his. She considers it and he changes the subject.

"Ah we're here," He adds opening his door. Miya hesitates a moment only staring at his red door before looking at him for reassurance. There was something about this boy that read, trustworthy, though at this time it was hard for her to trust anything. Still fragile from being betrayed by her supposed to be team. Miya takes her shoes off politely and meets his mother who is sitting at the table; His mother slightly blushes when she refers to Miya as his friend. Kenji gets embarrassed and starts to stutter. Miya doesn't notice the awkward tension and starts to look at the pictures on the walls, seeing his whole family in one photo. This makes her stomach drop at the sight as she sighs and looks back down at her hands.

"Mom, Miya isn't enrolled in school yet," Kenji adds.

"Oh ok…sweetie...how old are you?" She asks taking a step closer to her.

"14," Miya says blankly. While they eat they begin to bombard her with questions like where she came from. Miya not sure what to say, lies that she doesn't remember. The last thing she remembers was hitting her head. Giving them the impression that she could have amnesia, also proving how easily they can be fooled. Apparently Kenji's mother is part of the school administration and gets on the phone right away to enroll her. They offer her to stay in their guest room for a while so she tries and remembers where her parents are, if only they knew there are no parents. She nods and thanks them, feeling a little odd being polite since she's so used to rude people and being rude. And tells them she has somewhere else to stay which is another lie.

Miya didn't want to be a burden to these kind strangers so she leaves the house again thanking them for dinner. Kenji's mom tells her to come by in the morning to get a uniform. She looks down at her clothes and begins to walk off into the night. She knows from what Kaguro told her that this is the time the Kekkaishi do their job. It suddenly hits her, what are the Kokuboro going to do with her when they find out she's still alive and lurking around? Or was this supposed to happen? They never told her she was to spy or anything. Miya looks around tempted to return to the Karasumori sight but instead spots a giant "bucket" and decides to stay in there for the night. She jumps in and notices the horrible rancid smell so decides to sleep behind it. Using a pile of grass as a pillow she lays her head down and falls asleep.

"Hey that's my spot!" Shouts a dirty looking old man. Miya lifts her head to see him with his ragged dirty smelly clothes. She covers her nose and steps away as he lies down on her grass pillow and immediately begins to snore. Miya sighs frustrated for losing her sleeping area and starts to walk off not exactly sure what to look for.

"I thought I sensed your aura," Miya turns around to face the same boy from before Gen. "What are you still doing here?" He says rather coldly. Miya stays silent staring at his face clarifying that this boy is indeed the one from her childhood. The one she tried to befriend, but pushed her way and she secretly wanted to chase after him, and then when he came after her instead she didn't have much to say.

"I don't know…" She whispers softly. He crosses his arms and glares at her.

"You're part of Kokuboro right? I have some questions for you," He adds blankly.

"Um…I'm sorry I don't talk to strangers…" She bursts and starts so sprint off.

"Hey wait!" He shouts and starts to go after her. Having fast reflexes she speeds up quickly in a blink of an eye leaving Gen behind in the dust. Only she doesn't know his speed is just as fast. Miya looks back seeing Gen just a few inches away, so she panics and takes a weird turn making him run into a wall. She sprints into an alley and burst through an open door, panting, completely out of breath. She closes the door behind her and tries to stay quiet by covering her mouth from her hard breathing. The silence is calming and she knows she's lost him, but who knows for how long. Miya really had no reason to run, for she doesn't exactly know much of the plans Byaku had since no one told her anything. Just like she did to them keeping them out of her loop they kept her out of theirs. In fact running just made her look guilty, but if Gen really wanted to kill her he could have. He's had several chances know, but it seems like he only wants to talk, yet Miya has to watch her back at all times and on top of that is not exactly in a talking mood.

**~.::.::.::.::.::.~ The next morning ~.::.::.::.::.::.~**

Miya appears at the Koroku house and rings the doorbell. Her true purpose for deciding to give school a shot was to try and fit in with the humans. She had assumed that Gen and his friends were in the older school so she had nothing to worry about. Kenji opens the door and slightly blushes greeting her.

"Mom said your uniform is on the table, would you like to eat breakfast first and I can walk you over and show you your schedule?" Kenji says.

"Oh I'm not really hungry…" Miya says shyly. Followed by an intense growl from her stomach causing Kenji to burst out laughing. Miya grips her stomach and stares at the ground as Kenji welcomes her into his home.

She finds her green and white uniform neatly arranged on the table with a note from Kenji's mom adding if she had any questions or needed help with anything she was around. Kenji points out the bathroom for her to get dressed. After a few minutes she emerges in her new uniform shocking Kenji (the poor boy couldn't close his mouth).

"Wow…" He stutters. Miya ignores him and grabs a piece of bread heading out the door. "Oh…Wait for me Miya!" He shouts nervously grabbing his bag and rushes out the door behind her. Miya already knows the way to the Karasumori sight so she tries to hurry, feeling anxious until Kenji touches her shoulder startling her and sending her into a panic fit. He raises his eyebrow confused to her reaction.

"Sorry…" She mumbles trying to regain her composure. He starts to ramble on about how school is like but all Miya can think about is that boy Gen and how he was chasing her.

**...**

Kenji makes Miya wait outside an office as he goes in to grab her schedule and other things. Miya starts to have second thoughts about actually attending class…though she should probably not take any of this seriously; she still wants to learn something. Miya has also noticed that Kenji hasn't figured out what she is. She starts to wonder what him and his mother would think if they found out what she is and the things she's done. How many times she's soaked her hands in blood and in those times were moments where she was lost in lust to kill. All thanks to Kaguro of course, and all the things he would try and stick in her head. There were even times where she couldn't even recall what had just happened, only adding to her horrid nightmares.

Kenji walks back out of the office with a huge smile on his face. Miya looks at him blankly as he hands her papers adding they have the same homeroom. A few of his friends walk by waving and stop to stare at the new girl. Miya too busy looking at her things doesn't notice the look they give her.

"Wow…she's so pretty….is she new here? What's her name?" They begin to whisper among themselves. Kenji nudges Miya that the bell is about to ring. She follows him through the hallways past swarms of kids her age. All stopping and staring at the stranger, while some guys smile and girls glare.

"Ok here it is… don't be nervous….after all I'll be here if you need anything k?" Kenji adds and pushes the door open. Miya's ears are immediately filled with different voices as everyone discusses among themselves until they see the two enter the room. Suddenly only dead silence as Miya looks around slightly trembling and sees a spot in the very back row with no one else around it.

"Can they see I'm…a monster…? Is that why they are all staring at me like this?" Miya thinks to herself as she takes a seat looking down at the table while the class continues to stare. Kenji begins to try and break the ice which manages to get away some attention.

"That's right next to Gen's seat…"A girl whispers to another as they continue to stare at her. Miya getting tired of the looks moves her head up and shoots them a nasty glare. The girls turn around getting the message as Miya sits there nervously for class to start. She knew this would turn out weird…but then again she probably won't be here long anyways.

"Where do these students come from? First that Gen boy and now this chick…" Another girl says close enough for Miya to hear her. Miya slams her fist on the desk, angry for not even considering this as possibility. Suddenly she feels his aura getting closer and closer. She panics and shoots out of her seat, but as soon as she takes a step away Gen appears through the door. He looks around calmly and with a blank expression until he spots her sitting in the back, making his gasp with his mouth slightly open.

"It's you…" They both say in unison as the class stares at him.


	6. Chapter 6 Into the Depths of Confusion

**Sorry for the late update! I've been busy, but I'll try to update at least a chapter every two days or so. I will be putting up some drawings soon of Miya ^-^ so stay tuned, lots to come in this story! Anyways let me know whatcha think so far :).**

* * *

The bell rings for class to start, as Gen stands there with a shocked look on his face. Miya feels her whole body start to tremble in panic and looks over at the window getting a crazy idea. If she could just jump out that window and make a run for it… Her attention is brought back towards Gen who starts to walk over towards a desk by hers. He takes a seat without a word like he's avoiding to make a scene in front of the rest of the class. Miya's head nudges her to explain herself, but she is unable to speak when the door opens and a man walks into the class with a suitcase. He tells the class to settle down, and adding to take their seats. Miya stares at Gen thinking whether she should sit down or not. Just now realizing her idiotic mistake for deciding to come to this school now, of all times and for being so stupid to think she could fit in without getting caught. She slowly takes a seat and fiddles with her hands while the other students take a seat around them, filling up the class room.

"What is she doing here? Does she plan to attack these people? If that's the case then I have no choice…" Gen thinks to himself as he closes his eyes tuning out the teacher.

Miya looks around nervously and finally sighs when the teacher announces a five minute break after about an hour of just sitting there. She quickly gets up and charges for the door and bolts through. A hand slaps and grabs her wrist sending a cold shiver through her body; she slightly turns her head to see Gen.

"I have to ask you questions so don't try and run away, I don't want to make a scene during school," He says coldly.

"I have nothing to say!" She snaps and slaps his hand, making him gasp, and then she starts to sprint down the hall fast leaving him in the dust. He starts to run after her passing by some students, and before he knows it sees she's long out of sight. "Damn it how is she so fast!"

Miya continues to sprint not thinking through why she is running again. Her heart is beating fast and her mind is going blank as she looks only forward not being aware of any of her surroundings. It seems like time has slowed down for a moment as she continues to run sharp corners and sprint down hallways trying to find a way out.

"Just stop running!" Gen shouts. Miya stumbles onto her knees gasping and quickly gets back up when Gen's is close enough. "Damn it… I'll have no choice." He tells himself.

His attention is brought to a scream as he runs towards the direction she disappeared. He finds himself at the top of some stairs and sees Miya lying at the bottom with blood on her forehead, and eyes closed. He runs down the stairs and looks down at her limp body, not knowing whether to help her or not. If she's the enemy or an innocent bystander. He kneels down slightly staring at her face and finally shakes her shoulder.

"Damn it what was her name again…?" Gen whispers softly looking around to make sure no one else heard her scream. "Well at least she's breathing fine…" At that moment Gen's attention is brought towards Yoshimori running towards him calling his name.

"I sensed an Ayakashi…." He starts and gasps looking down at Gen's feet. "It's coming from her…?" He thinks to himself.

"Gen you killed her?" He adds. Gen shakes his head explaining to him what happened. Still puzzled by the fact she was pretending to be a student. He starts to shake her again making her eyes shoot open and startling the both of them. She blinks several times to adjust her eye sight again and looks up at the two figures above her raising her eyebrows. She gently sits up and looks down at the ground and then up at all the walls around her and then back at the two boys who eye her carefully.

"Where am I?" Miya stutters while holding her head. The blood drips onto her hand and she slowly rubs it off.

"You're at Karasumori Academy…?" Yoshimori adds scratching the back of his head.

"What? What's that?" Miya looks up at them obviously truly lost. Gen's mouth opens slightly at his realization she must have hit her head too hard. Yoshimori distracts him by asking who she is in the first place. It's true the two Kekkaishi have never seen or met her before, only Gen. He was going to wait till he had more information on the Kokuboro before he mentioned anything about her. That's if she even had any helpful information. He explains to him what he's been holding in slightly annoying Yoshimori for Gen keeping things to himself.

"Gen you should have said something earlier…" Yoshimori sighs. "So she's a half Ayakashi as well huh?"

"I would have told you guys but…" Gen starts and then fades out as he thinks back to their fight. How she had come out of nowhere and was leaving him with no chance to even run or counter attack. Then she had mumbled something and just like that, her supposed to be alley had tried to dispose of her. And at that moment he felt a sudden rush… an urge. And her face right before Kaguro stuck her was memorizing. Gen looks down at the confused Miya knowing this is a complete different girl then before.

"What was your name again?" Gen says asking her. He needed to check if his assumptions were true.

"My name?" She says quietly and shakes her head unable to remember. Her whole head throbbing and feeling bruised in multiple places. She felt empty, like no thoughts were gathering as she tried to remember the simple things like her name, but nothing came to mind. Not even a little voice hinting everything was blank at the moment.

"Great…" Gen sighs. Yoshimori gives him a puzzled look not understanding what he means and what's going on.

**~.::.::.::.::.::.~ A few minutes later~.::.::.::.::.::.~**

"Gen this is your fault so she's your responsibility," Yoshimori adds crossing his arms. Tokine shakes her head as they stand there on the school roof top. Miya sits there quietly looking at the birds fly by, not paying attention to the three's conversation. "She has amnesia because of you."

"Ugh damn it I know…I'll handle this…" Gen adds and looks down at her.

"Well she seems harmless to me…after all if that guy from the Kokuboro tried to kill her it's safe to say they didn't need her any longer," Tokine adds. "And by the way you explained it she was caught off guard so it couldn't have been planned…At least I don't think so."

"Yeah but still… we can't take any chances. No matter how she looks like," Gen states seriously and then puts his hands in his pockets.

"So I guess we have to keep an eye on her. She should start to gain her memory back very soon and who knows how she'll react. And I guess we should tell our grandparents about this," Tokine continues. "After all she's part Ayakashi."

Meanwhile Miya sits there trying to think of something, looking around for clues to trigger something. But with them talking it's hard for her to concentrate. Miya stands herself and calmly starts to step away as the three continue to discuss and the two boys argue. She turns her back to them and heads for the door heading towards the staircase. Just then a hand slaps her wrist stopping her and sending images of someone beating another person mercilessly. She panics and slaps Gen's hand away as she falls to the ground shaking.

"What the…" Gen says under his breath as Yoshimori kneels down next to her to try and calm her down.

"Damn it why can't I remember anything! " Miya thinks to herself staring at the boys faces. Tokine looks concerned and confused at the same time. Somehow she knew there was something about this girl that was hidden deep within the surface.

Poor Miya had temporarily lost her memories of her past. Only the little things were starting to come back such as her name and age, which she randomly spat out telling them. She however, believed she had always been a student at Karasumori Academy though Gen and the others convinced her otherwise. They took her to see Yoshimori's grandfather who simply said her aura didn't seem evil therefore she could stay around for a while, but needed to be kept an eye on, at all times. And if she was ever to start to change because of the Karasumori power they knew what they needed to do. Especially because they still weren't clear on whether she was actually part of a plan from the Kokuboro.

She seemed innocent looking. Well maybe it was just her giant green eyes that helped with the cute innocent look. Of course Yoshimori kept reminding Gen that this was his fault. If he hadn't been chasing her she would have never tripped down the stairs causing temporary amnesia. But then again if she never ran in the first place and actually sat down and try to listen to Gen's reason he wouldn't have had to chase her. Of course Miya knew she would not trust anyone, especially someone she was brought to fight here in the first place. But the thing was, before she lost her memory she wanted to avoid Gen because his face brought back images of her past. How she hated when someone would simply touch her, because it felt like they were trying to hurt her. And with all the fighting she endured with Kaguro, it didn't help with her phobia of being touched. When she was in her Ayakashi state she would sometimes lose her train of thinking she wouldn't forget all about it. Though at the moment Miya doesn't remember being half Ayakashi, but only sees what she wants to see when she looks in a mirror. A perfectly normal human girl.

"Do you remember where you were staying at?" Gen asks walking with her away from school. She puts her finger to her chin trying to think until an image of her sleeping on a grass pillow appears and she blinks twice before answering him.

"Behind a bucket."

"Whaaaat?" He adds. Miya points towards what she calls a bucket, a few feet away from them.

"That's a dumpster…" Yoshimori adds blushing from holding in some laughter. Miya blinks twice before clenching her fist. Gen sighs being annoyed from this whole situation. He knew she seemed familiar but his childhood memories just didn't seem to flow well so he just didn't remember. They start to negotiate who she will stay with and it ends up that Gen's place is best since it was his fault in the first place. Though he is far from being happy about it. He's more like angered that he has to take a stranger in under his wing.

"You're both half so…who knows you might trigger her memory. Tokine said by tomorrow she should have her full memory back…but until then I guess I'll see you tonight," Yoshimori adds and starts to walk off then stops. He slightly gasps realizing something then turns back around to face Gen. "What should we do with her while we do our job?"

Gen looks over at her realizing this too. Miya looks up dazzlingly towards the sky tuning out their chatting again. Looking so dumbfounded and lost.

"I'll see if grandpa can keep an eye on her," Yoshimori adds.

"No wait…if she comes along she might remember everything…" Gen adds. Yoshimori agrees and starts to walk off.

"Hey…let's go," Gen tells Miya. He rolls his eyes and puts on a blank face with his hands in his pockets, while Miya follows him not sure what to say. He lives by himself of course in an apartment. He tells her that she isn't allowed to touch anything and then adds if she does anything suspicious he isn't going to hesitate in killing her if he needs to. She rolls her eyes and looks at the empty walls and notices there is barely any furniture.

"You live all alone…?" She says quietly. Feeling defensive he adds that he doesn't need anyone and it's better to be alone. She shakes her head feeling an odd feeling take over, like she's felt this way before. Along with an image of a little girl rolled into a ball in a corner of a dark room sobbing softly.

"Everyone needs someone," She adds and turns towards him. He clenches his fist and looks to the side adding that they have to go back out soon and there's a guest room down the hall for her to set down her things. Miya nods avoiding eye contact with this stranger. She tightens her grip on the duffle bag thinking back to the image and feeling sorrow for the girl.

**~.::.::.::.::.::.~ Later that Night~.::.::.::.::.::.~**

"Where is Gen? Ugh…" Yoshimori complains. Tokine rolls her eyes and sighs at his predictable attitude.

"I'm interested about this Ayakashi girl," Madarao says a bit whiny. Usually gen would have been earlier so they are getting a bit annoyed, and losing their patience. Suddenly Gen walks out of the bushes with a pissed look on his face, followed by Miya who is yawning and looking innocent.

"Oh my, she's so gorgeous!" Madarao whispers to Yoshimori who only tries to shoo him away with his hand. Miya stares at the white dog and attempts a smile then looks over towards the other dog which is black, Hakubi, who grins wide.

"What took so long Gen!" Yoshimori snaps.

"I don't want to talk about it…" He mumbles. They look over at Miya who is staring at her shoes. They suspect she must have done something to make Gen seem really annoyed and embarrassed. Just then Madarao senses an Ayakashi nearby and they get into battle focus. Before Miya even knows it they've all split up and left her alone between some trees. She looks around sensing a weird aura and scans the trees around her feeling it get closer.

"Oh wait…" Gen thinks to himself realizing he totally forgot about Miya. In her state she was absolutely oblivious and the only reason they decided to bring her somewhere so dangerous was because of the hope she would regain her memory and they could interrogate her. Just then he hears a scream, also catching Tokine and Yoshimori's attention. Gen suddenly feeling a rush starts to head her direction with speed.

"Miya!" He shouts and finds her standing there with blood running down her arm. She stares at him blankly while he looks around for the Ayakashi which speeds behind him. "Just stay hidden alright?" He tells Miya. She nods and hides behind a tree while watching his hand transform.

"What is that?" She gasps. Taking her hands off the tree, she examines her own trying to picture them like his and for a moment they seem to turn black.

She's caught off guard when something wraps itself around her body pulling her up in the air. She screams out, making Gen jump and look towards her. She feels herself being swung back and forth and then up and down, already feeling queasy. She tries to see what it is that has a hold of her and finds herself, faced to face with a giant snake.

"Oh no Miya!" Tokine calls. The snake grins and tightens its grip on her, making her moan out in pain as she fidgets around trying to free herself. Miya hangs in the air absolutely helpless. What was she to do?


	7. Chapter 7 The Snake and Pancakes

**Sorry for the late update! Well here is the next chapter...its kinda lame and rushed, but o well :/. Anyways let me know watcha think and feel free to give me any hepful tips.**

* * *

"You look good enough to eat," says the snake Ayakashi. Miya feels herself start to tremble feeling the warm blood from her cut, tinkle down her arm and onto her leg. She gasps out revealing small fangs in her mouth, showing evidence she is no normal human. "My my, looks like you're not even fully human…even tastier." The snake licks its lips and swings her up into the air with its tail as Miya shouts out. Gen and the others immediately take action, but the snake disappears before their eyes with Miya along with it. Yoshimori starts forming his kekkai to try and capture it, but it continues to dodge them, while swinging Miya around vigorously. Almost vomiting she closes her eyes and tries to force herself out of its grip while the snake continues to move.

"Let me go!" She yells.

"Shut up you little brat!" it snaps back, and then slams its body on the ground sending rocks everywhere.

"Yoshi to your right!" Madarao shouts. They look over as the snake jumps onto the roof and over to another side of the school.

"Damn that snake!" Yoshimori whines. Tokine comes to his side telling him to quit complain and go towards it, but before they could do anything they see Gen head towards it faster than before.

"Gen…" Yoshimori whispers to himself and starts to head over fast when they hear Miya scream again. The feeling of being strangled terrifies Miya as images continue to flash. Miya continues to struggle feeling a strange feeling from the Karasumori sight, boosting her energy and suddenly making her stronger. The more Miya pushes the more the snake flinches and reacts by slamming her into the ground and then back up in the air.

"You little brat just won't quit will you!" The snake says in a mocking tone, angering her more. Her eyes start to glow turning into one shade of color, a light green, with an unsettling aura forming around her. The snake's eyes widen and all of a sudden blood splatters on Miya's face, making her flinch. The snake starts to fall over and throws Miya up into the air again as Gen finishes the snake off. He looks up at Miya who flies down helplessly. Still being in shock and not letting her instincts to kick in, falling and feeling like a regular helpless human.

"Ketsu!" Tokine shouts, forming a kekkai underneath Miya as she gently lands on its surface. She blinks twice replaying the scene how Gen flashed before her eyes and with his hand cut the snake down. It amazed her so much to the point where she was unable to realize she up in the air.

Yoshimori finishes off the Ayakashi while Tokine gets Miya down. Still looking dazed and out of it she simply thanks her in a monotone voice before looking over at Gen and Yoshimori. Gen walks towards her with his blank expression noticing her cut has already healed. It's definitely a bit slower than Gen, but at least it's still there, the healing power that is.

"She has the same healing abilities as Gen…" Tokine thinks to herself.

"Honey…looks like there's another one!" Hakubi says startling everyone. They get back into action and this time Gen tells her to stay near Tokine. Miya nods not sure what else to say and looks over to Tokine. Tokine tells Yoshimori to take this one and he runs off, already pumped. Gen looks over at them one last time before running off after Yoshimori. Miya stands there still slightly trembling from the shock until she looks down at the blood. Suddenly a pulsing sensation starts up in her hands as she stares at the dripping blood.

"_Kill them all." _A voice says sounding like it's standing right by Miya's ear. She quickly turns around and looks all around seeing nothing, no one else around. Then it repeats again as she stares at Tokine, who has her guard down, looking over at Yoshimori and Gen.

"Did you say something?" Miya stutters. Tokine looks over shaking her head then telling her wait there, and goes off towards the others direction. Miya looks down at her hands and is startled when Yoshimori screams Gen's name.

"The Ayakashis' this night seem to be rather difficult than usual," Hakubi says coming from behind her startling her.

"Ayakashi…?" She whispers.

"How strange you still don't remember anything yet…shouldn't take long," He sighs.

"Gen is Ayakashi?" She says puzzling Hakubi. To him it was quit amusing how she couldn't remember anything like that. This whole situation was incredibly weird. A random girl coming to Karasumori on a mission to help the Kokuboro then all of a sudden appearing at school where Gen had seen her and chased her and now she's here having to be reminded the very simple things.

Before they knew the night shift was over and it was time to go to their homes. It was very awkward and uncomfortable for Gen to have to currently share his already small, apartment with a stranger, let alone a girl stranger. He wanted to beg Tokine to take her in instead, but begging just wasn't his thing. So he decided to play it cool unless Miya did something like she did this morning again, she would be kicked out. Little did Gen know there was much more than the outside appearance. All he thinks of her so far is another half Ayakashi who works for the very organization he was sent here to protect against. Though on the outside she appears pretty, even he thinks so but would never admit it to anyone, there's definitely nothing pretty about what's stored inside.

"So should Miya return again?" Madarao asks almost pleading. Yoshimori's eyes widen as he starts to whisper to him that he only wants her to stay because she's good looking. He blushes when he sees Tokine looking at him, ease dropping. "BYE GEN!" He shouts desperate to find a topic change. Miya doesn't know where to go until Gen reminds her she's staying with him. She follows him awkwardly until they finally reached his house.

Later that night when Miya had finally fallen asleep, she fell straight into a nightmare. A nightmare where she was being chased and fell into a deep black hole and was unable to get back out. She struggled for a while trying to climb out, but was slipping farther and farther away. It seemed the more she pulled the more she would just continue to sink down further. Her screams were heard by no one and when she finally awoke all sweaty she tried to calm herself and think of happy thoughts. The only thing that popped up was Gen and his hand's transformation, but more importantly his face and the way he reacted when she was in trouble.

She stands herself up and walks towards the window in her room and looks up at the moon. Something about it sent a calming feeling over Miya as she sighs feeling relaxed. But later when she tried to sleep again she found it rather difficult and decided to get up to take a breather on the roof. Making sure no one was outside she climbed out the window and started to climb for the roof, only to find Gen already sitting there.

"Oh sorry…I-I…." She stutters as he looks up at her.

"It's fine."

Miya stares at him for what seems like a real long time and takes a seat with some distance between them. He looks at the sky without saying anything. Miya can't seem to take her eyes off him trying to figure out what he's thinking, by his body language and expression. When suddenly a light bulb hits and she feels a sudden warm rush start from her stomach to her face.

"I remember now," She says barely making the words audible. He looks towards her like he's just realizing she's there. Too lost in his own thinking to even notice she had been staring at him. "I…I remember you from a long time ago. You're sister too…I injured myself and then you came along…" Miya pauses when she remembers barking in the background of her little flashback.

"I remember too," Gen says bringing her back into focus. This time they both look at each other for what seems like a really long time as the wind picks up a bit ruffling their hair.

"Gen where is your sister?" Miya dropped the dreaded question turning his mood back to his bitter self. He snaps that it's not any of her business and stands himself ready to go back inside. Doing what he can to get away from the subject. Of course after she left that town where she lived with her father, she never heard a thing about what happened there after.

"Oh no did I run into a touchy subject?" Miya thinks to herself watching him calmly go back inside. Wanting to stop him, but not wanting to see his reaction, so instead she just watches him leave. When she can no longer sense him nearby she thinks back to the barking and remembers her beloved dog, Yue. Bringing tears to her eyes and while she sobs she pictures a figure standing over a smaller one beating it.

Miya wipes her eyes and jumps down from the roof climbing back into Gen's place. Her memories were slowly starting to come back, and she would soon be her normal self, but something was telling her she needed to try to talk to Gen again. It was an odd feeling and very hard for her to explain, it was like a little voice in the back of her head shouting at her. And even though she didn't want to admit it she really did want to know more about the mysterious boy. Why he had gotten so upset when his sister was mentioned, but importantly why his arm had transformed like that back during their fighting. The answer sitting right there, but it's like it was blocked by so many walls. And no matter how hard she tried to break through they just wouldn't fall down.

**~.::.::.::.::.::.~ The following morning ~.::.::.::.::.::.~**

Gen awakes to a sound of a smoke alarm. He rushes towards the kitchen which is where the sound is coming from, only to find Miya there. She coughs uncontrollably as the smoke fills the room. Gen makes his way towards the stove and uses a fire extinguisher as Miya continues to cough. He then opens a window to let out all the smoke and sighs heavily before turning around to face her. He grips her wrist roughly as she reached for the stove.

"I told you not to touch anything…" He says almost in a whisper. You could tell he was trying to be nice about it and hold back his anger. But the moment he had made contact so roughly was when Miya remembered some more of her past. She stumbles back holding back her panic attack which she always seems to get. When her whole body starts to tremble and she feels so cold and the tears just can't stop.

"I was…trying to make pancakes…" She stutters while starting to shake as the images of her dreaded past continue to run through like a slide show while she stares at Gen. Seeing her in such a state makes him feel bad, though he doesn't want to admit it nor show it. She then points to a cookbook sitting by the stove with a picture of a stack of pancakes. He mumbles his attempt of an apology, but Miya just continues to stare at the ground.

"We're going to be late…" She says like she's already forgotten the whole thing.

They finally start to make their way to school. All the way there, they barely said a word to each other. Gen was feeling bad about the morning incident and Miya was slowly organizing all these flashbacks and piecing them back together. The only thing that was still blocked was the Kokuboro organization and the five years she spent with them.

**~.::.::.::.::.::.~ Meanwhile~.::.::.::.::.::.~**

"I'm assuming Miya's gone because…"Aihi starts to say walking into Kaguro's space.

"Yeah… now we wait," He says slightly laughing an evil laugh. With his human skin off he looked back to the way he was. Miya of course was not informed of what was going on. Only Kaguro knew and maybe some others, but in time his plot would be revealed. Until then Miya would continue to stay in the human world.


	8. Chapter 8 Where'd Ya Go?

"She's sleeping in class…." Some students begin to whisper among themselves as they stare back at Miya and Gen. Miya sleeps calmly, resting her head on her arms crossed on the table. Gen sits there leaned back and a toothpick in his mouth. She just became a student the other day and is already showing signs of being a slacker. Gen would wake her up, but he knows Yoshimori does this too and she's not used to staying up most of the night and then having to go to school and be expected to learn with eyes wide open. The teacher calls her name waking her up, making her shoot up and gasp loudly scaring the rest of the students that were staring at her.

"Sorry…" She mumbles blushing from the stares of the rest. The teacher shakes his head and continues to lecture.

"You know, no one is making you go to school…" Gen says. She shrugs her shoulders and then takes a big breath giving herself confidence.

"I know, but I want to do this for myself."

He gasps at her attitude and can't help but wonder, "What's with her?"

"Instead of watching what I'm doing, Gen, you should be writing down notes…" She lectures making him blush slightly; he rolls his eyes but doesn't take her advice and just stares at the chalk board. Miya laughs to herself after seeing his expression and writes down some notes. She stops to think when she realizes her laugh doesn't sound familiar to her…almost like she's not use to it. Something she doesn't do very often. She turns to stare at Gen.

"He made me laugh…" She whispers to herself. Her memories were definitely almost all there. All those images of someone being beaten…she guessed it was herself. The only thing was who was it that was treating her so badly? And why were they shouting at her that she was a monster? She started to doodle on the corner of her paper and after a while got bored and looked out the window. Math just wasn't her subject; in fact, Miya was finding all of this school stuff to be difficult. Having very little education and then having her memories faded away was just making this ten times harder than it should be. Gen had suggested for her to just stay home or something, but she refused. Being stubborn she knew she wanted to get an education, though she felt awkward around the others and at the moment didn't know why.

Suddenly someone throws a piece of paper at her head. She looks over at Gen with a glare and makes a fist, but when he looks over with an innocent face she feels confused. She hears someone whisper her name and looks over to see the boy from before, Kenji, waving at her.

"Um…" She mumbles scratching her forehead. He passes her a note and she looks over at Gen who is staring with a blank expression. Miya opens the note while seeing if the teacher is watching, but his back is turned towards them as he write stuff down on the board.

_**Hey Miya we should hang out at lunch? :D**_

_**-Kenji**_

Miya looks over at him as he turns his head slightly waiting for her reply. He looked familiar, but she just didn't know who he was at the moment. She looked at his sincere smile and then over at Gen, who was obviously very curious to what the note said. So she wrote down her reply and passed it back to him. A few seconds later Kenji looked up smiling and falls out of his chair. He turns bright red as everyone laughs at him. Even Miya covers her mouth and attempts a smile. The teacher sighs before telling him to take a seat. Gen keeps his blank expression and continues to look ahead with that tired blank look of his.

Miya looks back out the window as the class continues, and before she knows it, the bell rings for another break. She looks over at Gen who walks out of the classroom with his hands behind his back and quickly she gathers her things putting them back into her bag.

"Hey Miya…So you want to meet my friends that are going to be eating with us?" Kenji says walking up towards her desk. She continues to stare at the door not even realizing Kenji is still talking to her.

"Uh yeah…sure…I'll talk to you in a bit ok?" She stutters and heads out the door after Gen only to find no sign of him in the hallway. She sighs and leans against a wall slowly sliding down to sit on the floor.

"I want to remember…" She sighs and gets back up walking towards the classroom. About to turn the doorknob, until she gets smacked in the face with the door. It goes black for what seems like a really long time as she lies there in the door way and Kenji starts to panic for it being his fault. Some other students crowd around her and the teacher waves a fan over her face.

**~.::.::.::.::.::.~ A few minutes later~.::.::.::.::.::.~**

Miya slowly opens her eyes to find herself lying in the school's infirmary. She slowly raises herself while placing her hand on her forehead, feeling a bump forming. She sees a figure standing behind the curtain and slowly pushes it back to find Gen standing there leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"So your awake…it's about time…" He says in a cool manner. Miya doesn't say anything, but stares at him with a blank expression.

"What are you doing here?" She says almost coldly. He slightly glares at her as if to say he doesn't exactly want to be there himself.

They hear a knocking at the door and a few seconds later Yoshimori walks in. He explains that the news spread fast and people are talking about the new student being punched by a boy named Kenji.

"Kenji…? Oh yeah….right," Miya says softly. "He helped me when I first moved here."

Yoshimori makes a funny face with a sweat drop on the back of his head. Gen sighs tiredly and rolls his eyes. Explaining to her once again she didn't live here before she just appeared out of nowhere, therefore she never moved here. He goes on that she is a part of the Kokuboro. But the name Kokuboro just doesn't ring a bell. Miya clenches the bed sheets trying to think and struggling to break down the walls that are blocking things in her mind.

"I'm sorry I just….I just don't remember…" She says softly. "This is your fault Gen!"

His jaw drops and Yoshimori shakes his head ashamed for Gen agreeing with Miya. When he tries to defend himself Miya's head shoots up suddenly feeling a strange feeling. Soon after, Yoshimori picks up on it and then Gen.

"An Ayakashi in the daylight?" Yoshimori says out loud. He barges out the door while Gen tells Miya to wait where she is. In a few seconds he is also gone and goes out after him.

Miya wanted to go with them, she really did. But she was no help to them the last time, and she was sure she wouldn't be any help this time. Miya knew the second she would remember everything she would probably be kicked to the curve and therefore should have no reason to continue here. It's not like school was her thing anyways. She was struggling in almost everything…not sure whether it was her current memory problem or just because she never received a higher education. And now having to cram a bunch of it in was just too much for her too handle. Slowly she gets up off the nurse bed and grabs her bag, heading out the door.

"_There you are." _A voice says. She turns around and gasps falling back onto her bottom unable to form words.

**…...**

"Gen over there!" Yoshimori shouts. They sense the presence nearby, but once they get there they don't find anything. They start to wonder what it could have been and what was it doing here in the sunlight. Right then Tokine shows up being a little late, adding that she sensed one too. They right away assume it could have been someone from the Kokuboro and they could already be making their move. The first one was just simply for negotiation, and they somehow knew the next would be the real deal. Unless they wanted to mess around some more. Just then Tokine asks where Miya is. Yoshimori gasps and stares at Gen like to say he was supposed to be in charge of her.

"What am I, a babysitter? Why don't you keep an eye on her then huh!" He snaps with a slight blush showing his annoyance towards Yoshimori. Tokine puts her hands on her hips as they start to bicker among themselves. That presence appears again as they stare at the school.

"Miya…" Gen thinks to himself as they start to head back to the school. When they arrive inside again they head towards the infirmary, but find no trace of her. The sheets are folded neatly and stacked by the pillow and her scent still lingers in the room. Gen turns around towards Yoshimori only assuming one thing.

"Did they come back to get her?" Tokine says almost in a whisper. All struck and not sure what else to do they start to search the hallways and the classrooms, but before they know it, it's time to get back to class.

**~.::.::.::.::.::.~ Meanwhile~.::.::.::.::.::.~**

"Stupid brat….you can't be serious! What a useless…" Kaguro says in a fit, but is interrupted when the door opens. Aihi walks in with some papers and places them on the table in front of him.

"I heard…" She starts.

"How could she have lost her memories by simply hitting her head….Such a weakling in almost everything! I would have killed her if Byaku wasn't such…" Kaguro adds.

"That's enough Kaguro! This is your fault for making it seem like we betrayed her. In order for the plan to work she needed to be able to trust us and then maybe she wouldn't have gotten into this mess. But you just had to do it your way… The damage is done." Aihi adds.

"Yes we'll I'm already handling the situation."

Aihi gasps already knowing within herself just what Kaguro was up to. Even though it was never intended for Miya to go through this…she was still at the end merely a pawn in their game.

**~.::.::.::.::.::.~ Later that night~.::.::.::.::.::.~**

They searched all day. High and low, but Miya Makoto was nowhere to be found. Not a trace left. Not knowing a thing about her they didn't know where she could have gone. It was now that they regretted not trying to get to know more about her. But I guess it was all because of the situation. Yoshimori had asked his grandfather for advice, but there wasn't much they could do. If the Kokuboro really did come back for Miya, who were they to go after her? After all, the reason at first was so she could pass on information, but she was taking longer than expected to regain her full memories. In fact she was just no use at all to them. She couldn't even fight. But there was something bothering Gen. He felt like he still owed her something. And Tokine and Yoshimori thought it best to at least say a good bye. But they haven't forgotten the fact that she was betrayed. The Kokuboro tried to kill her after they had her fight Gen, showing no good reason. So why would they come for her again? Their only assumption was to finish her off. Or to use her again and again until she just wasn't able to take it anymore.

Gen looked up at the stars that were out tonight. Their shift to protect the site had already started, but there wasn't much action tonight. The others were sort of silent around him. They couldn't explain it either, but Yoshimori knew deep down that Gen did like Miya in a way, like he was starting to get attached. Though he never would imply or admit such a thing, but Yoshimori could see a glimpse of it in his eyes. After all they had something big in common. They were both out casts their whole lives.

Yoshimori himself felt like Miya should have stuck around a little longer. She was only there for such a short amount of time. Even Tokine kind of liked her company, not being the only girl there felt really calming. Gen sighed before crossing his arms while jumping down towards Yoshimori.

"Gen?" Miya's voice called. They all turned towards her walking out of the woods with a new scratch on her face.

"Miya where'd you go?" Yoshimori gasps. Miya blinked twice and looked to the side deciding it best to not say anything. When she had walked out of the nurse's office she ran into Kenji who invited her to go eat somewhere. Of course feeling the way she was she was glad to have someone like him being so kind to her. Though the voice she had heard didn't sound at all like Kenji. But she didn't sense anything weird about him, so she went with him. After that was a blur, and the next thing she knew she was in a ditch. From there she walked to the Karasumori site where she heard their voices.

"Well I…" She starts to say in her innocent but shaky voice, which Madarao finds adorable. Just then Gen flashes before them and slams his fist into the tree behind her. Everything seems to go into slow motion. Him flying forward with his eyes closed showing his seriousness and his force making impact with the Ayakashi that was creeping up behind Miya, only seconds away from piercing her chest through the back. She stands there still in shock with her mouth open and a blush burning on her face as she's only inches away from Gen's. The whole rush feeling of him suddenly appearing so fast like that in front of her was too intense.

"I...I...Um…" She stutters.

"Way to be dramatic about it Gen!" Yoshimori shouts making faces, such as sticking his tongue out. Gen turns to him saying that if he was faster he could have got that one himself, which causes another one of their little pansy fights. Miya stands there watching them with a smirk as Tokine walks towards her sighing.

"Glad someone like you is around…boys are so immature," She says with a warm smile.

"Would you two stop it!"

Miya watches as Tokine tries to make them stop, and feels a big smile coming on. For at the moment she was content. Content with it all.


	9. Chapter 9 Unexpected Visitor

"Gen…where is the pancake mix?" Miya says peeking into the living room. His eye twitches as he remembers the recent accident that almost burned his house down. He didn't know if he should tell her he hid it.

Miya sighs and continues to look through, but finds that there is barely anything in any of the cabinets. She gets frustrated and flings some cans towards the doorway of the kitchen hitting Gen in the head. She turns around and sees him rubbing his head with a dirty glare and his face all puffed up.

"Gen…" She says trying to not to laugh. He simply stares at her as she begins to laugh. This makes him glare more intensely, and then simply smirking a little giving in to her sweet laughter. He defiantly liked her company, but just didn't know it himself yet. Right after she catches her breath from that hard laugher she catches a glimpse of an animal outside. She gasps and stares out the window to see a white smudge slowly walking behind a fence. She excuses herself and starts to head out the door grabbing her blue sweater on the way out.

Gen goes back into the living room and takes a seat, but suddenly hears a knock at the door. Before he knows it the door is broken down and he finds himself face to face with an unexpected visitor.

**…...**

"Where'd you go?" Miya calls out. She thought she had seen an injured dog around, that's why she couldn't make breakfast. Her assumptions were right though because she suddenly sees the dog again lying down in a ditch. She quickly runs towards it seeing its leg twisted a certain way that is just not normal. The dog begins to whine as Miya gently examines the damage.

"It's going to be ok little guy…" She sooths and slowly lifts it into her arms. Its head presses against her chest as she slowly starts to walk off to go look for a hospital nearby. There was just something about the dog that made Miya feel warm inside. Like it was a reincarnation of her beloved dog from long ago, Yue. Miya was glad that she regained that part of her memory for that was an especially treasurable one. And now this dog needed her help and she wasn't going to hesitate to give it to him.

**~::.::.::.::.::~ A few hours later~ ::.::.::.::.::~**

Miya makes way back to Gen's apartment feeling distressed and just wanting to lie down. The dog had made it safely, and after a few calls the owners had arrived to pick it up. There was a part of Miya that wished it was a stray so she could keep it, and somehow fill the void from the missing Yue, but there was nothing she could do now. The dog did look like it had a great home. It just simply had gotten out and well no one knows exactly how it got injured, but it did. And thanks to Miya it didn't suffer any longer.

She sighs heavily again as she walks into Gen's house. Noticing at first the door is placed crooked. She hears voices coming from the living room and slowly makes way. That's when she first hears a woman's loud obnoxious voice. She curiously peeks her head to find a woman sitting across from Yoshimori. With her long brown wavy hair and tan skin.

"Gen's sister?" Miya thinks to herself. "No…that couldn't be?"

She looks to her left and sees Gen crawled into a ball in the corner. Yoshimori looks at her trying to warn her about something, but before she could even react the strange woman turns around with wide eyes.

"Ooooh Who's this huh?" She says standing up. Gen falls onto his back with his hands on his face as Yoshimori gives her a slight introduction. Just that she's currently staying there and is having memory problems.

"Another Half Ayakashi…?" She thinks to herself as she eyes Miya from head to toe.

"AW how cute Gen has girlyfriend!" She cheers. Miya's face starts to burn with a rose pink blush as the same for Gen and even Yoshimori for her misunderstanding. Yoshimori shakes his head as the woman continues to laugh finally introducing herself as Atora.

"She tames Ayakashi…and has tamed Gen…" Yoshimori adds.

"There's that word again…" She thinks to herself. Miya did know it was a little weird to be living with a boy. Especially one as boring and angry as this Shishio kid. Of course Miya knew before what happened that she had nowhere else to go. And without the incident it would have stayed that way. So she was grateful and trying to make the best of it. Besides she liked his company. Though he was moody majority of the time, but there were those moments where he seemed alright and Miya really wanted to stick around to see and be there for those moments.

"Oh that's cool…" She says trying to seem cool. She awkwardly takes a seat by them as Atora leans in towards her side of the table.

"Very, very pretty…good catch…" She says quietly. Miya's face turns red again as she looks to the side. Yoshimori slaps his forehead as Gen sits back up. They begin reminiscing some more and after a bit Miya gets bored and excuses herself. After hearing them talk about how Gen used to take baths with her it got too awkward for Miya and she didn't exactly know why.

**…...**

The shift had started for them to protect the site underneath them, and Miya tuned out the others conversation only paying attention to the friend Atora had brought along, Raizou.

"Aww your so cute, "Miya said softly while slightly petting its face. It jumps up with glee and then sees Gen and jumps him. But when he makes contact with him he gets shocked. Atora then says he is simply use to it and that they are just good friends. Though Gen screams out in agony.

Apparently Atora had come to test Gen. And if he, including the rest would capture her without injuring her in thirty minutes Gen would get to stay. But if they couldn't then she would take him away. The thought made a light bulb turn on in Miya. Though she still didn't remember about her own Ayakashi abilities, despite the constant reminders by Yoshimori and the others, she just didn't remember how to activate it and it was annoying the hell out of her.

Before Miya knows it, Atora is up in the sky on Raizou's back warning them about the other friends she brought along and not to injure the ones with a yellow ribbon.

"You just hang out for a bit k?" Tokine says smiling and then turns around putting on her serious face on. A feeling of disappointment sweeps over Miya. How the only thing she can do is just stand there while the others put all they got into the challenge. Miya didn't want to tell anyone, but she would absolutely hate it if Gen had to leave. In fact she was sure she would end up sleeping behind buckets again or as Gen referred to as dumpsters. Miya was like an alien here and Gen was like her mentor slowly helping her gain knowledge about this world. How she wished she could have experienced it differently. Her memories were just burdens and the more that came back the more Miya's stress increased. Miya continued to watch as Gen went after Atora and Yoshimori and Tokine working on trapping the other guys. She clenches her fist and whimpers while looking down at the ground.

"Enjoying yourself?" Madarao adds interrupting her flow of thinking. She slightly turns her head to look at him with the corner of her eye.

"So…I'm Ayakashi…so how come my instincts haven't taken over?" Madarao's eyes widen at the question for it came out of nowhere.

"GEN!" Yoshimori yells taking away both of their focuses. It was angering Miya having to just stand there. Before she knew it, half of the time given was already used up and they still had no luck of capturing her.

"This anxiety…this anxious feeling is driving me crazy!" Miya thought to herself.

"Miya!" Yoshimori shouts. Miya felt herself suddenly freeze as it seemed like everything was turned on slow motion. She turned to look behind her and sees a giant tree coming towards her fast. Gen stops what he's doing and watches in shock. Too far away to do anything.

A sudden rush runs through Miya's body, a heat running through her veins, as she lifts her hand ripping the tree in half with a single fast swipe, all done in a blink of an eye.

"Huh?" Atora looks over noticing the strange aura leaking out from the mysterious girl.

The others looked at her speechless, until Gen snaps them back into focus with only about five minutes left. Their struggle to capture her was really starting to intensify. With them going at it back in forth, Kekkais forming here and there and Atora jumps from place to place.

"What was that?" Miya thinks to herself still staring down at her hand which only moments ago turned black. The more she thought it about the more an image was struggling to get free. And before she knew it she was looking at herself tear a human being apart. Miya starts to tremble and clenches her fist, closing her eyes trying to fight off the panic attack that was rising. She hated how easily she could be shaken up and those memories seemed so recent and so horrifying she wasn't sure how much more of this she could handle. When she opened her eyes again she looked down at her hands which appeared to be soaked in blood. She jumps back wiping her hands onto he black capris pants, realizing it wasn't there in the first place.

"What the hell is going on!" She gasped leaning against a tree, disregarding the rest of the things that were going on. With only seconds away Gen had failed to capture Atora, though she let him pass anyways. Maybe she had sensed how peaceful he seemed with Yoshimori seeing him as his closest friend. Though she said it was the teamwork that was convincing. Either way Miya was glad it was finally over. And a big relieve came over her. Like a heavy weight lifted off her shoulders. Though she was furious at herself for not being able to participate.

"Everyone take care!" Atora said while waving goodbye to them." Gen let's take a bath together again!"

Gen yells at her back while his face turns a bright red. Yoshimori starts to tease him as Miya watches Atora disappear into the sky.

**~::.::.::.::.::~ Later that night~ ::.::.::.::.::~**

Miya who was unable to fall back asleep had taken the opportunity to get to the roof top and watch as the skies would change color from the sun that would be approaching. She was unable to sleep due to her reoccurring nightmares. Back in her old days Aihi would have special medicine for her to help suppress them and now that, that was long gone she had nothing left to do but endure them. Of course it was not intended for her to fall asleep on the roof. Her chest rising slowly as she took her breathes in her slumber. Gen had the same idea to go up and think about all the events that happened today. Once again unaware that someone else would be there. He finally reached the top of the ladder and looked over to find Miya sleeping on her side with no sweater or blanket, in the middle of the roof.

"Miya…?" He said softly waiting for a reaction, but it was no use. She was deep into her sleep. Luckily not having another one of her nightmares at this moment. The chilly breeze rustled Gen's hair as he slowly approached her.

"I…love you…" She mumbled in her sleep.

Gen froze in his place. Only watching her shift a little. He knew she was dreaming of something, but what exactly was it? And to hear those words like if they were meant for him made him feel weird inside. A feeling unexplainable. Words he hadn't heard a for a very long time himself. He knew she would catch a cold in the chilly breeze, but she seemed so peaceful when she slept. He felt a slight blush form on his face as he remembered her words and the way she said them. How soothing her voice had sounded…yet also sadness hidden behind it. He clenched his fist trying to get all of it out of his head. He didn't have time for nonsense or silly thinking; he was there because of his chief and the special mission he had assigned to him.

"Hey…Miya…" He said in a low voice while shaking her gently. She shifted herself so her back was to him, slapping his chin in the process of turning over. He made a long face at her. With his eyes big by the embarrassment and awkwardness. "Miya…!" He said more loudly.

"I just want the pain to go away… I don't want to…" She mumbles again. Before she could finish what she had to say, Gen's hand slightly slapped her wrist and made her eyes shoot open. He looked down at her with a serious face now. He knew that sometimes people's dreams were about true events that have occurred and was a way of reliving them. He didn't have any proof of course but he had a hunch that whatever she was rambling about was about her past. Miya slowly sat back up with Gen's hand still resting on her wrist. She held her head as she tried to stay in a sitting position.

"Gen...?" She finally says after looking around and then down at her wrist. He quickly removes his hand forgetting it was there in the first place and continues to study her face.

"Quit sleeping in strange places."

Her face puffs up as she glares at him intensely while standing up to her feet, sassing at Gen. He rolls his eyes and starts to head towards the latter pretending to tune out her bickering.

"You're the strange one Shishio…" She adds. He turns around slightly looking at her calming expression as the sunrise's light illuminates her face.

"Huh!" He smirks and jumps down. Miya rushes to the edge of the roof to look down, and see no sign of him. She places her hand on her wrist and thinks back to when his hand was there. She didn't want to admit it but she liked his touch and wanted to know more about him. Miya looks up at the beautifully painted sky, remembering her mini dream about Yue.

"Stupid Shishio," She said with a slight smile.


	10. Chapter 10 Kenji Makes His Move

"Why do you always take so long!" Gen sighs as Miya finally emerges from the apartment door and walks down the stairs taking her time to add on to his annoyance. He can't help but stare and slightly gasp as she slowly makes way down the stairs. Her hair is styled differently today making her look more put together and giving her confidence of her appearance.

"We're going to be late…" He stutters and puts his hands in his pockets and puts on his blank expression. Miya doesn't say anything as she takes out a piece of paper from her bag and stares at it for a long time without saying anything to Gen. He looks around noticing the awkward silence and looks over to find Miya still looking at her paper. By now his curiosity is tugging at him to at least peek over.

"What is that?" Gen finally says too curious to hold it in any longer.

"My homework…" She stutters sounding distressed. He notices the paper is blank and realizes she didn't do any of it. He smirks slightly making her look up at him.

"Why are you pushing yourself so hard to go to school?" Gen adds. Miya looks into his eyes wanting to tell him some of what she remembered about the abuse, but thinking maybe it's best to stay quiet. The last thing she needs right now is to feel judged…or even worse pitied on; though it's kind of too late for that. She knows Gen doesn't really care for school as it's just a cover for his mission here. He's supposed to play a student incase Yoshimori and Tokine need assistance during the day.

"I already told you…" She mumbles slightly glaring at him. He puts his hands behind his head again. When all of a sudden a familiar voice calls for Miya, which startles the both of them. They turn around to face Kenji walking towards them with his school bag in hand and a huge friendly smile on his face. His face expression seems to drop as he looks over towards Gen.

"It's that Shishio kid…" Kenji thinks to himself and tightens his grip on the handle of his bag. Gen stares at him blankly as he approaches Miya with a fake grin.

"Miya I was wondering…if you wanted to hang out later today?" He adds with a slight blush on his face. Miya can't help but find this adorable. She side glances at Gen who looks bored as he stares at the boy before him. Miya agrees with a slight smile, noticing Gen's face twitch. It was only for a second, but it was definitely there and Miya had caught it. What was he thinking about? Well it didn't seem to matter to Miya. It's not like she cared what he thought, at least that's what she told herself. Kenji offers to walk her to school while side glancing at Gen who starts to walk off ahead of them with his hands behind his head. Miya stares after him, while Kenji waits for her reply. He knew something was there and it was bothering him, but he didn't care. He wanted to be the one to walk Miya to school.

"Miya?" He repeats again studying her face. She nods her head slowly finally snapping out of her thinking, before smiling at him. Though smiling still felt a little awkward for her.

**~::.::.::.::.::~ A few hours later~ ::.::.::.::.::~**

Miya struggles to stay awake as she stares at the board before her. Gen sits in the seat next to her as usual, but still not a word said between them. Miya feels herself falling to the side and puts her hand on her head to keep herself up, shrugging it off and looking down at her paper. She wasn't sure how much of this she could handle and she felt like herself again, though she just didn't know what Yoshimori and the others were talking about when they asked if she knew a Kaguro. The name did seem to cause a sting, and then her headache would come on again.

Miya slowly falls to the side again with her eyes closing. Gen puts his hand on her shoulder catching her and causing her to awake again. She looks over at him as he shakes his head.

"Gen…" She stutters before the bell rings causing her to jump slightly. As they walk out of class Miya fidgets with her fingers looking around, anything to avoid Gen's gaze.

"Don't you have a date to go to?" He cuts in making her stop in her tracks as he continues to walk off past the gate of the school. Making her feel a sudden feeling she can't explain, almost like disappointment. She shakes her head in anger and rolls her eyes suddenly feeling a cold rush as she feels a hand land on her shoulder. Kenji stands there with a strange grin on his face as he asks her if she's ready to go.

"Where are we going anyways?" She cuts in suddenly wanting to go home instead.

"You'll see just follow me."

**…...**

"Did you sense that too Yoshimori?" Tokine adds as the three meet up.

"Huh?" Gen adds feeling left out.

"Yeah…I don't know where it came from, but it was definitely around the school."

"Where's Miya?" Tokine adds looking towards Gen. He looks to the side in a calm manner adding that she's on a date. Tokine's eyebrows rise for a second as she puts her finger on her chin.

"She is very pretty I guess…so I could see why…" She says softly. Yoshimori starts to tease Gen about it and then Tokine suggests they investigate around the school.

**…...**

"What would you like to order Miya?" Kenji cuts in. Miya puts down her menu never being in a restaurant before. It wasn't fancy or anything it was casual and she liked the aura of the scenery but there was something bothering her and she just didn't know what it was. Maybe it was because of the way things were going. How Kenji suddenly had a romantic interest in her and would constantly throw notes at her during class. His crush was definitely obvious, but Miya only saw him as a friend. And then there was Gen. The way he looked at her made her feel annoyed, yet get a sick feeling in her stomach and it was irritating her more and more each day.

"Um… this…?" She says pointing to a picture of a banana split.

"Aww Miya that's a dessert…" He adds slightly smiling. Miya looks at him as his smile turns into a slight grin and he looks down at his own menu. She sighs and puts her cheek on her hand leaning on the table while he points to something delicious looking. Miya nods while looking out the window and notices a figure in the shadows of an alley way watching her in a black hoodie. She sits up straight staring at it until Kenji grabs her attention again. When she returns her gaze it's no longer there. After a few more minutes Kenji finally orders for the both of them. Miya tries to enjoy herself, but it just doesn't feel right. Kenji continues to ask her simple questions, though she gives him bland simple answers not wanting to give out too much information. He finally makes his way up to a personal question.

"So are you and Gen… you know?" He adds.

"I know what?" She says rather coldly. He slightly turns red while repeating himself avoiding her nasty glare. "No. That's not it at all…"

"_**You're lying."**_

Miya's head shoots up as she stares at him with disbelieve. The voice he just spoke in didn't sound like him at all. The voice was so hostile and deeper and sent an eerie feeling. He looks at her confused as he scratches his silky brown hair. She could have sworn that was him talking just now…or was it just imagination? When the food arrives he begins to eat joyfully ignoring her constant staring. Miya can't seem to shake off what she thought she heard. Not even paying attention to her meal. Suddenly sensing something isn't right here.

"Something wrong?" He asks sounding so innocent Miya used to find adorable but now…she wasn't sure anymore.

"I want to go home…sorry….Kenji," She gets up and reaches out to grab her bag. But Kenji's hand suddenly grabs onto her wrist in a tight grip.

"_**I'll walk you home."**_

Miya stares at him wide eyed trying to speak but no words can come out. His face only inches away from hers as he wears that mischievous grin. She tries to shake his hand off, but he won't let go, only tightening his grip. When the waitress starts to walk over Kenji gently lets go still grinning. They pay their tab and slowly start to walk out with Kenji gripping onto her arm as she tries to speed up to get out before him.

"Kenji what's wrong with you?" She snaps as they step out.

"Huh? What are you talking about Miya?" He adds almost sounding sincere. She continues to stare at him as they come closer to an alley way. She attempts to slap him, but he stops her hand before it makes impact with his face.

"_**I wouldn't do that if I were you."**_

Miya stumbles back feeling her wrist start to swell. Such incredible strength that it seemed like he made her blood stop flowing to her hand with just that tight grip of his.

"Don't forget what I did to you. You have a reason of being here and it's time to quit playing the dumb amnesia girl!" He snaps. His voice sounding even more different than before. A voice so familiar that she can't only tremble at the sound. He tilts his head slightly looking into her eyes.

"Kaguro….?" She mumbles sounding shaky suddenly remembering Yoshimori and the others asking about him. As the name is said Miya suddenly remembers the days back when they would train and the harsh treatment she would receive. How she wanted to get away so badly, but there was no escape. She feels her hand fly up in a form of a fist and punches him in the side. He jumps back still grinning.

"Close," He says. On the outside still appearing as Kenji, but his voice sounding like Kaguro.

Before she knows it he grabs her from behind in a tight grip. His arm wrapped around her neck pulling her into his chest as he takes something out of his pocket.

"Let me go!" She snaps and with her hands starts to hit him in the stomach furiously.

"_**This will make you remember."**_

He stabs her neck with an injection of some strange liquid, making her let out a cry for help that turns into a cry of pain. Suddenly she feels an intense pain throbbing from her neck, causing her to feel dizzy. He starts to walk off and turns towards her once more.

"_**Don't forget you're nothing but a murderer. A monster. You don't belong here and you never will."**_

"Shut up!" She shouts standing back on her feet glaring at him." You're wrong."

With great intensity she starts to charge at him with a fist, but quickly feels her energy draining. He kicks her in the stomach before she even reaches him and then slams her to a wall. As she stands there with the wind knocked out of her and still feeling dizzy he makes his starts to walk slowly towards her with a blank expression. Just when his fist is about to make contact with her again someone stopped him. With Miya's vision slowly fading she makes out the back of Gen's head as he stands in front of her. And then it goes dark.

**~::.::.::.::.::~ A few minutes later~ ::.::.::.::.::~**

Miya slowly opens her eyes feeling herself being swayed side to side. She feels her chin being supported by something warm and when she finally comes back to it she finds that Gen is carrying her on his back.

"Whaat…what happened?" She mumbles into his shoulder.

"Huh? Your friend is fine now," He says softly looking back her. She stares at her hands which are locked around his neck not quite understanding what just happened to her. He then explains that he was possessed by an Ayakashi and they've experienced something like it before with a prince. Someone was trying to impersonate him. Miya feels even more puzzled as she remembers Kaguro's voice, and feels her head and neck stiff and sore. But Gen mentions they handled it already and Yoshimori disposed of it.

"Oh…" She says quietly while resting her head on his shoulder, too drowsy to keep it up. He studies her face as she suddenly looks more distressed then before. "Kaguro….must have had a messenger," she thinks to herself.

"Gen…" She whispers. She suddenly remembers how he showed up just in time before being punched in the face. And opens her eyes again to make eye contact with him. "Thank you."

"Don't start crying on me now…" He says with a smirk trying to keep his cool.

"What makes you think I'd cry for you…jerk…" She snaps back. He laughs softly before looking forward again. Miya feels her eyes start to get droopy so she leans her head more onto Gen's head. He looks at her surprised at first and then notices she's already fast asleep again.

**~::.::.::.::.::~ Meanwhile~ ::.::.::.::.::~**

"It's been done…" A figure stands before Kaguro bowing his head. He smirks and puts on a dirty grin.

"What are you going to do now Kaguro?" Aihi adds walking towards him with an interested look on her face.

"Now we wait. This will unfold once we get there and then all we'll do is watch."

In the meantime Baku prepares to transfer the princess over to the sight in a few days.


	11. Chapter 11 Distance

"I got it from here Shishio…" Miya stutters as they make it to the stairs.

"Oh…ya sure?" He asks puzzled. Miya walks slowly past him and up the stairs crunching her teeth until she finally makes it past the door.

"Thanks again, "She adds before closing the door to the room she's currently staying in. When she can no longer hear his faint footsteps she tries to look straight ahead, but the floors seem like they're tilting. She puts her hand on her neck and crunches her teeth from the burning sensation.

"What is this?" She falls forward on her knees and makes a fist before falling completely over.

"_**This will make you remember."**_

_**"Don't forget you're nothing but a murderer. A monster. You don't belong here and you never will."**_

"I remember…" She stutters before laying her head down and closing her eyes once again. "I remember everything."

**~::.::.::.::.::~ The next morning ~::.::.::.::.::~**

"Should I go back? I have no business here…but…I just don't understand anymore," Miya whispers quietly to herself. She lies on her back on a tree branch and has been examining her hands for quite a while now. Everything comes to mind now and it can't be ignored any longer. Trying to fit in was just too silly. Kaguro was right. She didn't belong here and no matter how much she wanted, she never would. She was far different than anything else. Even Gen was far more different. Then again she still hadn't uncovered what was his story, and it was bothering her.

"Ugh why am I thinking about you stupid Shishio!" Miya thinks to herself a light blush appears on her face, as she thrusts her fist onto the tree branch underneath her. Suddenly she hears a loud cracking sound, followed by a sudden gush of wind as she falls back and towards the ground. She closes her eyes waiting for the impact of the ground, but only feels herself land into someone's arms. She quickly opens her eyes and realizes who it is and her face puffs up as she puts on a blank expression.

"Where did you come from…?" She says blankly.

"What are you doing falling from the sky?" Gen adds just as surprised and weirded out. He was just walking through and by chance this happened. Miya stands back on her feet and looks down at her feet then up at Shishio. "You didn't go to school today…don't tell me you've given up already," He adds sounding curious.

His sarcastic attitude annoyed her, but she just clenches her fist and avoids eye contact. It was true, she didn't go today because she simply didn't feel like it, nor saw the point in attending. For she was starting to realize what she had to do, and it had nothing to do with going to school and wasting her time. She crosses her arms and shrugs and starts to walk off the opposite direction he came from, leaving him behind in silence.

"Miya… how did you get into the Kokuboro in the first place?" He says making her freeze in her place. She looks down at the ground trying to think of a rational way to answer that. It's like he knew she was remembering everything again. But how could he have possibly known? Unless he was testing her…to see how she'd react to the question. Or maybe he guessed it by the way she was acting. More distant then before, but then again before she was like a different person. She turns around slightly to face him trying to calm herself from shouting out at him. "Never mind…" He mumbles and she resumes her walking.

"I should only have one purpose right now…and it's to defeat Kaguro myself, so I don't have time for you Shishio…"

**...**

Miya walks past the place Gen and her both stay, and doesn't look twice at it. She continues to walk towards a neighborhood she's never explored and puts her hands in her pockets just like how Gen does it. At the beginning it was usually him going off alone and now it's like they had switched roles. The night was already falling and she wasn't sure whether to stick around for the night or take off now when no one would notice. Of course her plans are ruined when she suddenly hears footsteps behind her. She turns around frightened at first thinking she knew who it might, and is surprised to find Yoshimori standing their slightly yawning.

"Hey…can I ask you something?" He adds with a dead look in his eyes. It seems that during the day he is always tired and then when it comes to nightfall and their shift taking care of the Karasumori sight, he suddenly has a giant burst of energy.

"Yeah….what is it?" She adds turning to face him fully.

"What kind of cakes do girls like…? Do you know? "He adds looking more serious, but with a slight blush on his face.

Miya couldn't help but wonder who he was thinking about. Surely he was asking such a question because there was a girl who had his attention and he wanted to do something special. Miya only being here for a short amount of time has only seen pictures, but then there was that one time where he did bring some over, but it was for Gen. Back when Miya was trying to cook she did see a bunch of pictures of what he called cake and immediately something came to mind.

"Strawberries….!" She finally says remembering a specific picture which looked like a pinky fluffy cloud. Her mouth started to water and her eyes appeared like stars as Yoshimori stood there with a sweat drop on his back.

"Aww…ok gotcha…" He adds. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked a girl that doesn't even know that much about different flavors…" He thinks to himself.

"Can I ask you a question now…Yoshi…?" She shocks him with the sudden nickname and then finally he nods his head.

"What….what do you know about Shishio's past?"

The words seem to swirl around in the space between them as she clenches her fist from the words that slipped out. But it was bothering her for a while now and she was sure since he seemed so close with him he would know. He continues to stare at her, studying her face. How nervous she was while trying to keep a straight face. He grins to himself and talks a step forward with his hand over his mouth.

"Why do you wanna know, huh?" He says with bug eyes into her ear. She feels a weird shiver and then gives him a nasty glare making him step back.

"I can't even ask a casual question, Yoshi?" She stutters before turning her gaze to the side. He crosses his arms still grinning and then sighs before putting on a more serious face.

"Well he doesn't like talking about it…. In fact I had to find out by my older brother, Masamori." He pauses as Miya thinks of the name he just mentioned. "When Gen was younger…he almost killed his own sister…and from there the shadow organization took him in. Because of what happened… it sort of explains why he's so hostile sometimes, and I guess because people were so hostile towards him when he was younger."

Miya takes it all in finally realizing why he acts the way he did. Yoshimori studies her face and smiles slightly.

"I'm trying to get through to him… Let him know it's ok to trust people, but I could really use your help, Miya," He adds. Miya slightly blushes then puts on a blank face. "You're half Ayakashi and you must know how it's like to have been out casted, right? Aren't all half Ayakashi the same that way?" With that said he excuses himself, noting that it's almost time to meet up. "See you later!" He says while running away waving.

"Or not…" Miya adds into the silence. "Shishio…I had no idea," She thinks to herself and looks down at her hand one more time.

"_**There you are."**_ A chilling voice calls sending a horrible chilling feeling to swipe through her body before she turns around with her hand in a fist.

**~::.::.::.::.::~ Meanwhile ~::.::.::.::.::~**

"Tokine! TOKINE! Toki-"

"Geez late again Yoshimori?" Tokine adds appearing from behind a tree with Hakubi hovering over her. He makes a pouty face before noticing Gen standing in a tree above her with his arms crossed and his head down. Yoshimori suddenly remembers his conversation with Miya and looks around noticing she hasn't arrived yet.

"Hey Gen!" He calls. Gen looks down from the tree with raised eyebrows. "What do you know about Miya's past?"

**…...**

"What are you doing here!" Miya snaps feeling her blood boil. Kaguro grin's wide before jumping off the tip of a fence and walks towards her. "About time you're back to normal you idiot girl. When are you going to tell them you've regained your memory? Do they even know what you've done in the past?" He continues.

Miya starts to step away backwards as he stops his walking. Standing before her in his human skin once again, but this time by himself. Little did she know that there was something else going on elsewhere with another Kokuboro member.

"Don't forget what you are. You're purpose…" He adds.

"What purpose? You… You tried to kill me! I no longer am a part of your stupid organization!"

"Oh that's right…I thought it be better this way…. It was all a part of my plan from the very beginning, and you fell for it just as expected."

"Quit beating around the bush and tell me what you're blabbering about!" She snaps.

"My someone's in a bad mood…" Kaguro smirks before putting on a serious face. "You were supposed to get close to the Kekkaishi, but I never imagined you'd get so close with that Ayakashi boy too."

"Whaa-"

Kaguro grabs her by the neck and dangles her slightly off the ground looking into her big eyes with an evil smirk.

"Now listen…and listen good, and if you don't….well then…I guess I won't be held responsible for what accidently happens to you," He adds and with his free hand puts it inches away from hers with knives seeping forth.

**…...**

"Gen over there!" Tokine shouts. In a flash he cuts through another Ayakashi before landing on a tree branch.

"Where is she?" He thinks to himself scanning the area. Yoshimori stands on the roof top talking to Madarao as they continue their job throughout the night. While his grandfather rushes to help a friend nearby.

**~::.::.::.::.::~ Later that night ~::.::.::.::.::~**

"Oh it's you."

Gen makes way to Miya who sits alone on the roof top edge with her chin resting on her knees. She looks out towards the sunrise again, something she's been doing quite often. To most it was just a normal occasion, but it was like magic to her. How the colors would turn to different shades and the sun would slowly rise while the moon would slowly disappear. It was pure bliss, even the breeze was relaxing at this moment. She tried to ignore Gen's voice as he started to walk towards her on the edge. All the events that occurred today she knew she had to keep silent about.

"Only one thing to do…" She tells herself before facing him as he looks at the sunrise with his hand on his hip.

"You still don't remember huh?" He adds breaking the tension and the empty silence. She nods shyly avoiding his gaze and looking down below at the long fall of the edge. She had to hide the fact that she remembered no matter what. That included not using her skills such as being able to jump long distances and other things panthers could do, like speed.

"You should tell me about yourself Shishio…I want to know," She adds. This takes him back in surprise. He clears his throat as the light blush on his face fades back into his tan complexion.

"Why do you want to know…? It's not important, or any of your business…." He says sounding a bit a cold. She flashes an adorable smile at him making him feel bad.

"You haven't changed," She thinks to herself.

"I remember some of mine…would you like to hear some?" She adds still smiling. He knew she was acting different, but didn't know how to tell her. Almost like putting on an act. So he nodded his head curious to hear what she had to say. Before she even begins talking he notices a scar on her neck as she pushes her short hair behind her ear. He stares at it suddenly remembering, himself what happened years ago.

**~::.::.::.::.::~ Flashback ~::.::.::.::.::~**

"I don't know what it is, but…I feel like I know you," She said making him turn towards her again. She was so short then and her eye seemed even bigger and cuter. He'd never seen such a cute girl, but her words angered him.

"No. No one knows anything about me," He snapped and started to walk off again. Miya started to walk after him splashing water everywhere trying to get out fast. She tripped and fell down face first into the water. Gen turned around all the way as he watched her struggle to get back on her feet.

"What does she want?" He thought to himself and while she wasn't looking he had slipped away out of her sight. When Miya looks up again she saw that Gen was no longer standing there. He watched as she sighed at her failed attempt and started to walk home. He climbed high in a tree and looked down at her and her distressed face, but accidently moved a branch making a loud noise. She had looked up at him and his stomach had dropped, like that moment when you're caught sneaking a cookie from a cookie jar. With no other choice he jumped down to approach her as she stared at him in surprise.

"Why is your body covered in bruises?" He blurted out. He noticed how uncomfortable she had suddenly gotten and listened to her excuse about falling down while playing with her friends. But being bullied so much he was able to tell the difference and those bruises didn't look like ones you could receive from a simple fall. But then again he told himself he wouldn't know because maybe she was rough when she played.

"Friends…?" He added quietly and his face turned into a harsh expression. "Well aren't you lucky."

"Don't you have friends?" Miya added shyly. He told her that was none of her business and started to walk off again. But he suddenly felt a warm hand grab a hold of his wrist startling him. He looked at her without a word and then gently pushed her hand off telling her he doesn't need anyone's friendship and especially hers, and then disappeared. Though his own words made him feel a bit guilty. A few days later he returned to the same place to see if she'd be there, but she never did come back.


	12. Chapter 12 Departure

Miya had opened up a little to see how Gen would react. He remained speechless for a while as she walked off without a word for scolding him for being so selfish and trying to deal with things himself when Yoshimori was trying so hard to be his friend. Even Miya herself wanted to get close to him, but that was before, what Kaguro had told her tainted her way of thinking. Now after she had gotten that off her chest and told Gen how much she really wanted him to open up to her it was time to distant herself for what was to come.

The feeling and tension in the air was especially heavy the next few days. Apparently one of Yoshimori's grandfather's friends was killed the nigh Kaguro had come to visit just a few days ago. They said it was someone from the other world, and Miya knew they were talking about the Kokuboro. She thought at first it was Kaguro, but it happened during the time she was with him according to Yoshimori. Despite that there's a funeral soon so there's also a feeling of despair. Miya having to deal with her decision was also a big burden at the moment. Gen hadn't spoken to her since she opened up and she didn't really care because she was avoiding him as well. School was no longer on her mind and she had even hid her uniform, never to return again.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything about their movements?" Yoshimori's grandpa had asked her. Of course she couldn't tell anyone of her new knowledge so she shook her head innocently. She was turning into the villain and she didn't know how to get around it.

"_**This will come to your advantage…If you come back to us I'll promise not to hurt your little friends. You see I don't want you interfering with Shishio's thinking later."**_

"What were you talking about Kaguro!" Miya thinks to herself and pounds the ground underneath her with her fist. She stands on the edge of a roof top looking down at the town and then looks up at the slow moving clouds. She hears a crow fly behind her which startles her making her slip off the edge and falling on her back. Her hair flows with the wind as she falls, suddenly seeming like it's a dream, going in slow motion. Until someone grabs her from the side and bounces from the wall of a building right next to the one she was on. Next thing she knows she's on another roof still moving and being carried bridal style. She looks up at Gen who always seems to come to her rescue at the right time.

"Shishio…?" She whispers softly. "Put me down now."

"Not until you explain to me why you've been distancing yourself."

"Don't act like you don't do it yourself!" She snaps. He finally comes to a stop as he studies her light pink face while she brushes herself. She walks away from him and climbs down a latter and walks onto the sidewalk. A few moments later Gen appears next to her with his hands behind his head. She slightly glares at him before looking ahead. A few feet away she spots a store with strange looking items. She presses her face against the window puzzling Gen as she stares at the contents of a candy store.

"You want something?" Gen asks noticing her eyes widen when she spots a swirly looking lollipop. She looks back at him shyly before nodding. He tells her to wait outside as he walks in and a few minutes later, comes back out with one. "Here."

Miya takes it excitedly and nearly falls over from the delicious taste. Never had she eaten something like it before, nor even seen it. She smiled up at Gen as he watched her take a bite of it. He smirked at her sudden childish behavior which annoyed her. She stuck the lollipop on his cheek and laughed when it got stuck there. His face puffed up as he side glares at her before she removes it and throws it away.

"Why do you distant yourself when you have them in your life…they're such great people Gen…" Miya stutters.

"It doesn't matter because once people see what I really am they won't want to look at me."

Miya's eyes widen as she stares at him, and the wind goes still. It was similar to her feeling and she suddenly put everything together. Like her, he wanted to carry his own burden alone. Though he still had no idea she massacred her own father. Only having told him the simpler things like what happened to her brother and mother. On impulse she walks towards him and embraces him in a hug. He stands there in shock as his heart seems to beat faster.

"I know that feeling, remember?" She says softly into his ear. He still hasn't returned the hug, but doesn't pull away either. "Give people a chance. At least that's what I did." Miya finally breaks it and looks at him straight in the eye before walking off and disappearing.

**~::.::.::.::.::~ Later that night ~::.::.::.::.::~**

Miya looks at the room she's been staying in and sighs heavily before putting the last of her items in her back pack. She folds the sheets on her matt and looks out the window feeling a feeling she hadn't felt in a while. Sadness. This feeling was making her sick and it almost felt like her heart was literally hurting. She had definitely felt some kind of connection here, but it was time to go. She smiled as she remembered the events today, but her smile soon faded into a frown. She turned off her lamp and closed her blinds. Then she felt something cold run down her cheek. When she touched her face she realized that tears had formed while she was making the final preparations.

"It was silly of me to think I could have a life like this…." She says quietly into her empty room.

"You're going somewhere?" Gen's voice called from her doorway. She quickly wiped her tears and put on a serious face.

"Shishio…" She said softly looking at his blank face. She slowly walks up to him and smiles a half smile before taking him into another hug.

"What are you doing?"

"Thanks for everything…I greatly appreciate it." She slowly moves her hands up his back to complete the hug. "Always remember who you're real friends are."

Gen's eyes widen as he suddenly feels himself get dizzy. Gen collapses to the floor; Miya's eyes appear in their glowing green color in the darkness as she adjusts her backpack. Miya looks down at him one last time before walking out into the hallway. Not sure if she should leave him at least a note explaining herself. But she knew it was unnecessary for it wasn't like they would miss her anyways. She makes way and exits through the front door slowly closing it behind her as another tear slides down her face. She wipes it away and jumps down from the stair case and starts to run off with her back pack.

**…...**

"Finally made it…"Kaguro says as Miya finally catches up to him. She glares at him with intensity. He turns his back to her and with his hand signals for her to follow him. She looks back one last time slightly clenching her fist.

"Ayakashi like yourself just don't belong with people like them," Kaguro adds. Miya nods sadly and walks after him into the darkness.

**~::.::.::.::.::~ Later that night~::.::.::.::.::~**

"What she left?" Yoshimori says almost shouting. Gen nod slowly with a blank expression.

"Why?" Tokine adds studying his face.

"I don't know…she didn't say…" Gen adds looking to the side with his arms crossed.

"So I see…" Tokine adds.

"What a bummer…."Madarao whines. Yoshimori slightly glares at him before putting on a serious face as they continue to discuss among themselves.

"Do you suppose she got back her memories?" Tokine adds shocking both of them, for it was definitely a possibility from their prospective.

"Or maybe the Kokuboro finally came back for her…"Yoshimori adds as a cold breeze hits.

"Either way, just let it be. She wasn't much help anyways…" Gen snaps and turns his back away from them and disappears into the woods. They stare after him with blank expressions.

**…...**

All Miya's scar felt open. All the events that happened were replaying over and over as they neared the castle. There was nothing left to say. This was her home now, and though she wasn't happy she knew this was for the best.

"Just what were you talking about, Shishio's thinking?" Miya thought to herself as she glared at Kaguro remembering what he said.

"Kaguro! Don't forget what you promised… If you break your promise, I'll tear you with my bare hands." He smirks at her outburst before pushing open a big door and walking into it.

Kaguro had proposed a deal. If Miya was to leave and come here then he wouldn't kill her friends. She somehow knew it was probably a lie, but this was her change to cut her ties before it was too late. The last thing she would need is another loss, another tragedy. Miya had so many questions, like what that liquid was and why was Kaguro acting more suspicious than usual. Regardless she had to clear her mind now and resume back to her old life here, whether she liked it or not.

"Disappear…out of my sight now," Kaguro says coldly. Miya clenches her fist and makes way to her old room. When she opens the door she finds Ayah lying on her mattress and immediately the cat runs up to her legs.

"Meooow," It purrs.

"Hey girl," Miya says kindly while picking it up and petting it soothingly. "I don't want to be stuck in the past, so you're all that I have now." Miya presses the felines back onto her cheek feeling the corner of her eyes start to form tears. Her vision becomes foggy as she takes a seat on her matt and looks around the plain empty, lonely room.

"I wish it was easier to forget. I wish there was a way to forget it all again. I don't know why I wanted to remember so badly before. This is torture…" She says quietly to herself. More tears begin to flow as she lies down on her mat. The cat tilts its head looking up at her master who's in pain.

"Goodnight," Miya whispers to the kitty who cuddles into her arms.

**…...**

Miya finds herself running through miles and miles of woods. Trees blocking her path and causing her to make sharp turns. Not sure what she's running to, but allowing her body to take control as she sees a sunrise coming up in the clearing. She feels herself speed up and sees a figure sitting at the end on a grassy hill looking out into the sunrise. She begins to run to it almost like's calling for her. Like her heart is pushing her towards it telling her to hurry to it.

"Please don't run away."

"If you leave I'll find you."

Voices continue to call, but all Miya concentrates on is the figure sitting at the end. Suddenly two more figures submerge and begin to wave to her. When she gets close enough she makes their faces out to be Yoshimori and Tokine. The first one, which was the one in the middle, appears to be Gen. She slowly walks towards them with a slight smile on her face. Gen takes her hand and smiles.

"I'll wait for you,"

Miya smiles back and Yoshimori points to the sun. But something seems to be strange as it suddenly goes down fast. Gen tightens his grip on Miya's hand as the moon comes up and then they hear a mischievous laugh in the background. Suddenly the ground begins to shake and their hands break away. The three figures start to fade as she suddenly feels herself being pulled by something the opposite direction.

"Gen! Yoshi! Tokine!" She screams reaching for them, but their so out of reach. "Gen!"

"You're nothing, but a monster so shut up!" A voice shouts and she feels a sharp pain inflicted on her back. She falls forward and slowly lifts her head to look into the face of a man she used to hate with every ounce of her being, her father. He shouts at her to get up, but she hesitates.

"I want to wake up now…!" She shouts holding onto her head.

"**You have to kill them all." **Kaguro's voice seems to say in the background. Miya stumbles back and her father seems to disappear. She looks around and sees herself floating into the darkness. She reaches out calling for people's names, but nothing responds to her.

"Was I too late to save?" She hears her voice call. "I pushed the only chance I had at happiness away….and now I'll live here in the darkness…forever."

"No! I'll fall a thousand times before I let you drag me down…." She hears herself add. Before she knows it she awakes from her strange dream and stares into her empty room. Ayah awakes as well startled by her sudden movement.

"Somehow I wish that my leaving was also just a dream…." She mumbles. "But it's my fault."


	13. Chapter 13 Kokuboro Makes it's Move

It's been about a day or two since her departure. Since she had left, those people she wanted to refer to as her friends were the only things that she could think about. But after all, she belonged to the Kokuboro and there couldn't be any ties of friendship in between. After her strange dream, Miya chose to not even try and go back to sleep. Instead she laid there while Ayah slept on her stomach. She contemplated back to her conversation with Kaguro and was reaching her breaking point.

"You nearly killed me….only so I could gain their trust…why?"

Kaguro simply smirked and ignored the question and shortly after that he had disappeared.

It was really irritating how they kept her so out of the loop. Acting without even giving her an explanation. She was merely a pawn to them, one they could toss around as they wished. They had too much on her for her turn away now. After all they knew her secrets and they knew how to manipulate her because of them. Miya hasn't left her room since she arrived, but then again that's how it was before as well. She absolutely hated it here and had even contemplated whether or not to just end her misery by her own hands. There just wasn't any reason for her to continue on. She'd lie down in silence for hours, not aware of what else was going on outside of her room. No one had disturbed her since her arrival, she hadn't eaten anything and even if she tried she wouldn't be able to take it down. She thought of ways to kill the man she hated the most, Kaguro. But he was just too powerful, too fast for her. There was rarely an opportunity for him to have his guard down as well.

Ayah purred wanting to step out of the room by scratching on the door. Something she hadn't done at all during their time spent in there. Miya slowly got up and opened the door slowly, allowing the cat to exit, but it sat in front of the door and stared up at her with what looked like a cat's version of a pouty face..

"Huh? What's wrong Ayah?" Miya asked bending down slightly too look into its eye. It simply wanted to help its owner out of her depression by at least going for a little walk out of her room. It wasn't good to hold in your feelings, let alone lock yourself in a room for days. Miya shook her head with a blank expression but the cat rubbed against her legs begging, in a way and Miya was just too soft to turn it down. "Alright…" She sighed.

Miya closed the door and walked down the empty hallway with the cat walking by her side. Miya had her arms crossed and her eyes closed telling herself five minutes was good. Her eyes shot open when she sensed something up ahead. Ayah stopped and started to hiss with her claws digging into the floor. She saw something crawl away, almost like a slug's tail end. She rolled her eyes and decided best to go back now, until she sees Ayah run towards it.

"Hey! No!" She snaps but the cat is already off. She starts to run down looking for it, and seems to be running through endless hallways, gasping and calling out for her name. She hears Ayah cry out and she speeds up and finally finds a slug Ayakashi has wrapped itself around her. Ayah whines and hisses trying to claw at it until her limbs go limp.

"That's enough!" Miya snaps. Her hand transforms, just like Gen's and she slashes the Ayakashi in half. Ayah falls out with its eyes closed as Miya continues to cut the Ayakashi. Strange how it even go in there when it was nothing but a weak Ayakashi. She channeled all her anger towards it until there were only strange substances on the walls around the area. Ayah slowly sat up and looked at the site then back at Miya.

Kaguro smirks from behind her after watching the sight. Miya turns around with her eyes glowing as she charges at him. He dodges her punches only flying away, as she starts to curse him, only adding to his amusement.

"Just like him."

His words echo in the hallway making her stop after she regains her composure from a light blush, knowing exactly what he was talking about. She bows her head to avoid his eye contact and picks up Ayah in her hands.

"That all you go?" He adds still grinning in satisfaction.

"Just shut up!" She snaps and walks past him holding back her urge to continue fighting. Right now all that mattered what making sure the strange cat was going to be alright.

**~::.::.::.::.::~ Meanwhile ~::.::.::.::.::~**

"**Thanks for everything…I greatly appreciate it." **

"**Always remember who you're real friends are."**

Gen thought about Miya's last word to him. They played over and over and he just couldn't get them out of his mind. It was strange now coming home to his empty place. He was alone again. And he definitely took her words into consideration. About how he should open up more to people. He secretly wished that he had opened up more to her. After all she took the time to open up to him. Though there were some parts that remained a mystery. But a mystery he wanted to solve. On top of that he was annoyed and angry that she gave him no explanation to her leave. Not even Kenji was aware of her leaving and they had come to be sort of friends. But to the other students it's like they already forgot about her. Forgot about her existence. Only becoming a tiny part in their memories that was fading. On top of that Kaguro had given him a strange purple egg and offered him to join him and the Kokuboro. He didn't mention a thing about Miya, but Gen already knew that, that's where she went.

"_**We are the same. You have the smell of blood."**_

Gen looked down at his hands and at the purple egg he was given. He was told it would eventually hatch and it would be a slave to him. The constant whispering of its voice was driving him crazy. He had enough to think about as it was and then there was this. None the less it was time for their duties. Suddenly he shoots up sensing an Ayakashi and notices Tokine and Yoshimori already running towards it. He pauses and looks towards the spot Miya would usually stand to watch. He looked down at the egg and puts it into his pocket and rushes to meet up with the others.

**…...**

"You are the best thing that's ever been minee…"Miya sings softly into Ayah's ear. She looks ahead and notices a door open and slightly close. She presses herself against the door and hears Byaku's voice and a woman she's never heard before talking in the room. She peaks inside and notices a woman's figure sitting on a bed with wires hanging all around the bed and lying on the floor. They begin talking about taking over Karasumori until Byaku calls for Aihi. Miya starts sprinting down the hall as she hears footsteps coming her way. She makes it to the end and hides behind a wall peeking over her shoulder and watching Aihi go in.

"Is that the princess…?" Miya thinks to herself remembering the conversation she overheard. "I'm running out of time….what should I do?" Miya looks down at a sleeping cat in her arms and continues to make way to her room only to find Kaguro standing in front of her door. She crunches her teeth and glares at him. Feeling her blood boil up again. Just the sight of him disgusted her so much. How he would always mess with her emotions, like she wasn't unstable enough as it was.

"What do you want!"

"The time has come…Don't you want to fight in the front line? Prove to us once and for all you're strong enough to be here."

Miya's eyes widen at his words and she lets Ayah down who walks away slowly.

"You mean help you fight off the defenses at Karasumori?" Miya adds trying to hide the emotion that was building, by saying it in a monotone voice. He smirks and crosses his arms walking by her.

"I should get going now… Everyone else is waiting…You should too," Kaguro adds before disappearing off into the hallway. Miya stares after him and looks over at Ayah who waits for her to open the door. Miya barges in and grabs her backpack then looks down at the furry feline at her feet.

"I'm going to take you with me…" Miya whispers and grabs her and puts her into her back pack and starts to run off after Kaguro. When she finally reaches him she sees him jump onto an insect like Ayakashi. She sees some sort of weird transportation that must contain the princess inside. Kaguro lays on one of the insect like creatures that are going to help lift it off the ground. Shion and a few others are also coming along with what seems like thousands of Ayakashi around them. Miya feels a sickening feeling build up inside and suddenly has the worst feeling that something horrible is up ahead.

Byaku notices Miya up ahead and remembers some of his earlier conversation with Kaguro.

"Are you sure we should bring her… she doesn't really seem stable…" Kaguro had said.

"Not to worry… that liquid I had you inject her with, had a purpose and she will have no will power to fight against it once it's used against her."

Kaguro's eyes had widened as Byaku explained what it was to do to her. By just a simple word her true self would awaken and she would become what she was meant to be, a monster.

**...…**

He walks up to her and puts his hand on her shoulder startling her and making her already big green eyes look even bigger.

"Go find somewhere to sit for the ride," He says and walks off towards some curtains where the princess sits behind. Miya nods before looking around at all the Ayakashi and noticing Shion's glare. Miya jumps on an Ayakashi and checks her bag to find Ayah sleeping inside.

"Byaku let's hurry up and go!" Gagin shouts. Byaku jumps up to the top of the giant thing holding the princess and looks at everyone before speaking.

"Everyone! Tonight is the perfect opportunity to take over Karasumori for the princess! All the winds are blowing our way. Do not let this opportunity pass! Now then to the battlefield!" Byaku shouts. Suddenly his transportation is lifted and the Ayakashi underneath Miya starts to more up as well. Miya looks for a grip and holds on looking down at it. Then out into the clouds as they start to make way, and fast. In no time she'd have to face them, but she'd had no choice then to look like their enemy. Besides she had a plan of her own and would wait for the perfect opportunity to strike, but she would need a way to separate herself from the others once they would get there. Until then she would have to sit still and control her nerves while making sure Kaguro wasn't onto her yet.

**~::.::.::.::.::~ A few minutes later~::.::.::.::.::~**

They finally make their shadow casted over the town and get even closer to Karasumori. Shion releases her underlings who all start to make way to the ground. Gagin stands there excited and it only become clear recently that he was to fight first. Miya clenched her fist at the idea. She should have done something to delay them, but it was hard to do when there were so many. Suddenly a bunch of Ayakashi makes way from the shadows and head down towards the sight. Miya looks around desperately trying to find Gen and the others, but can't see a thing.

"Let's start to this properly…" Byaku says to himself. He reveals his eye that's usually covering his face.

"_**Awaken."**_

Miya slaps her forehead, as she suddenly feels a strange feeling start to take over. Her thoughts seem to fog and her head begins to throb. She falls over to her side struggling.

"Gagin…you'll have to wait for your turn."

He looks over at Miya who stands on her feet now. She continues to look down at her feet with her brown bangs covering her face.

"Hmm?" Shino says sitting up slightly to watch what's going to happen next.

Miya's head slowly lifts exposing her light green eyes and a blank face. A dead look in her eyes, like she is no longer thinking. She jumps off the Ayakashi with her backpack still on her back heads down to Karasumori sight. Shino's eyes widen as she notices that expression as one that definitely is never seen on her face. A sudden urge to kill.


	14. Chapter 14 Battle to the Death

Yoshimori and Tokine had their hands full with all the Ayakashi falling from the sky, but they didn't expect what was to happen next. From their spot they see Miya riding an Ayakashi heading towards them, with her head bowed down. The Kokuboro watch with amusement as she makes way towards them clenching her fist.

"Miya?" Yoshimori shouts catching Gen's attention. Gen emerges from his spot in a tree and looks up at her watching as the other Ayakashi circle around her and then continue to come down to the site.

"There's so many!" Tokine shouts forming Kekkai here and there. Miya jumps off the Ayakashi flipping a few times in the air before landing a few feet in front of them on one leg. They pause what they're doing and stare at her puzzled for she hasn't said a word or even lifted her head. But Gen notices something completely different about her. A strange aura, sending an ominous and chilling vibe throughout the air. Gen finally calls her name making her lift her head up slowly.

"How interesting…" Kaguro says while laughing slightly. Gagin positions himself to jump down next.

"_**Kill him."**_

Miya stares at Gen for what seems like days. He just stands there with his mouth slightly open noticing how Miya's eyes are now glowing a light green, showing her Ayakashi self is partially immerged.

"Miy-"He starts to say, but in a blink of an eye Miya has sped by him and he feels a sudden pain on his shoulder, followed by blood splattering on his face. He turns around quickly feeling her coming at him again and blocks her punches. But Miya doesn't change her blank expression. "Miya what are you doing?" Gen snaps before blocking another one of her hits.

"Aag!" She shouts transforming her human hands into her panther paws with sharp claws. His eyes widen at the sight as he remembers the last time he saw those. Confirming his assumptions that she remembered again. But why was she trying to injure him, was the only thing running through his mind. Miya speeds by him several times as he looks over and sees Yoshimori and Tokine with their hands full again. Gen suddenly gets punched in the face and flies back slamming his back into a tree. He lifts his head up slowly looking into Miya's eyes before jumping out of the way as she slams her fist against the spot he was just at, and making the tree split in two.

"Wow what'd you do?" Shino asks looking over at Byaku who is concentrating on the fight.

"I simply gave her a boost."

**…...**

"Miya control yourself what's gotten into you!" Gen shouts before blocking another attack. He was starting to think there was no other choice but to knock her unconscious. He had already transformed his hands in order to block her hits, but he didn't want to have to result in injuring her. But Miya looked totally out of it. She was leaving cuts all over his body and was showing no sign of sympathy or any emotion for that matter. Gen was getting very suspicious and angry and knew the Kokuboro had something to do with it.

"Miya what's gotten into you!" Yoshimori shouted.

"It's like she can't even hear us…." Tokine adds.

Just then more Ayakashi jump down keeping Yoshimori and Tokine occupied. Gen knew they needed his help, but Miya wasn't even getting tired and she kept coming at him. He blocked her claws from penetrating his face and gripped her wrist hard before looking into her eyes.

"Miya stop…" He said trying to sound sincere to recall her normal self that was locked away somewhere inside. Miya pushed him back onto his back and tightened her fist.

"She was never your friend to begin with. She was merely doing her job, to gain your trust and use it against you. She's a Kokuboro member, you really think we'd try and get rid of someone with that strength?" Kaguro adds who's been watching the fight up close. Yoshimori and Tokine look over at her and then at Gen who is dumbfounded and speechless.

She goes towards Gen once again with her paws glowing with her strange aura. Gen knew he had no choice now and he could no longer hold it back.

"You like her don't you?" His egg had begun telling him that it was true and any feelings he were feeling towards her were fake. That she was just a fake. She had fooled all of them, placed strings on them to play with. And they had fallen right into her trap. Now she was going to help take over Karasumori and because of his fake feelings he was going to let her get away with it. Gen looked up at Miya with a glare and readied himself to finally start fighting back until he notices tears rolling down her face. He stops himself and receives the impact of her claws stabbing into his arm that was meant to go into his side until she moved it last minute unable to avoid injuring him at all.

"I understand now…Miya…" he says softly into her ear before falling back. Miya stands back up and looks down at the blood dripping from her claws and suddenly feels sicker than ever. She falls to her knees and holds onto her head trying to fight the urge to continue. Just what was going on? Now that he was off guard this was her chance to end it.

"_**Finish him."**_

With that being said she starts to run towards him raising her claw up into the sky. He stands up once again holding onto his arm.

"Miya snap out of it now!" Yoshimori shouts at the top of his lungs. Miya's eyes suddenly return to normal but she continues to run towards him. Instead of stabbing into him she falls into his chest with her arm dangling and his normal fist into her stomach. She lifts her head and looks into Gen's eyes suddenly coming back to herself.

"I'm sorry…." Miya stutters. "Please….finish me off."

Gen stares at her face in shock still trying to figure out what just happened. She shouts at him to kill her for she will always be a prisoner of the Kokuboro, unless he finishes her.

"I've chosen you to be the one…to put me out of my misery. I've tried to deal with it all… but I can't get the images out of my mind. They haunt me even in my dreams… I was the one who killed my father…." Miya stutters with tears rolling down her face moving her claws to point to her stomach with Gen's hand holding onto it tightly. "I was the one who cut him to pieces…. I hated him so much, but now I hate myself more than anything for letting myself lose control. Just like now… I had no control… and if you don't end it here Gen! Then I'll only continue to lose control until… I… end up hurting someone I really care for…Gen….I don't want to hurt you anymore…so please…" With her other hand she places it onto Gen's and shoves her claws into her side. Gen stops her when he realizes what she's doing, but blood already begins to tinkle down her leg and out of her mouth.

"Miya… you're not a monster. It was just a mistake and people make them… you just have to learn to live with them," Gen adds placing his hands on her shoulder. "And I can't kill you. If I wanted to I would have earlier, but even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to bring myself to it." Gen's last words bring calm over her and her hands transform back to human hands. She feels herself start to fade and her head lands onto Gen's shoulder. They were away from the others, but could hear the destruction that was going on.

"Stupid Shishio…." She mumbled feeling a light blush on her face with tears still streaming down. The effects of her attacks and the strange liquid that was used were finally taking their toll. She suddenly felt pain everywhere and lost her balance. Gen caught her and lifted her up slowly noticing her eyes were closed. He carried her bridal style and hid her somewhere away from the fighting placing her gently behind a tree. He places her backpack next to her and then notices movement inside. He opens it and jumps back seeing Ayah's head shoot out. But with no time left Gen hears another enemy arrive.

**~::.::.::.::.::~ A few minutes later ~::.::.::.::.::~**

Gagin finally makes his way down and with his fire starts to burn all his friends. Yoshimori and Tokine begin trying to fight him off but it ends up being Gen vs. Gagin.

Miya wakes up feeling her wounds have already healed and looks around at the stillness and quietness of the forest around her. She hears Ayah's meow and looks down at her sleeping on her lap.

"Where's Shishio?" Miya says softly while standing up using the tree for her support. She suddenly hears fighting going on not far from where she is and looks around and then sees Yoshimori and Tokine on a Kekkai in the air.

"Oh no…Gagin is fighting now…" Miya adds before telling Ayah to go hide somewhere. She obeys and runs off somewhere as Miya starts to run towards the fight and sees Kaguro hovering over making her anger boil up again. It was his fault she was constantly reminded of her mistakes, but Gen's words were comforting. She had to learn from her mistakes and it would surely take some time, but soon they would just be a distant memory. Her attention is caught back when she hears Yoshimori calling out Gen's name followed by an explosion sound and a giant flame being shot up into the sky. Shortly after Miya notices a bunch of flames being shot like bullets towards the three. Miya presses herself against a wall as she watches Madarao and Hakubi try to distract Gagin who's in his transformed state. Miya slides down into a sitting position and places her head between her knees not knowing what to do. If she were to jump in transformed they would kill her in an instant or rather they would do whatever they did before to control her.

She looks up and sees Gagin preparing himself for his finishing blow. Miya clenches her fist and sees Shishio step forward as if to say he'll finish off himself. He falls to his knees and starts to transform,

Miya can't seem to close her mouth from the sight and watches as he stands up and the smoke around him clears revealing his true form. Miya grasps her other hand before standing back up on her feet to watch what'll happen next. Though she is only watching she can't help the fact that her heart is racing fast. Everything was happening one right after the other and Miya still couldn't get over the fact that she had injured Gen. Though it were rare, there were moments where he would smile to her and rarely smile to the others and Miya just still didn't understand why. She wanted to confess that he was always on her mind, but right now she had to focus on what was in front of her. Her feelings didn't matter at the moment and she would have to keep quiet about them and only hope that he would be able to defeat Gagin. As long as the other Kokuboro members didn't interfere. Miya looks up at Kaguro and can't help but feel that he had something up his sleeve.

"What are you going to do with me now?" She thought as she stared up at Kaguro. Now that it was obvious they planned to use her from the start to gain the two Kekkaishi's trust and then turn around and kill them while they had their guard down. Unfortunately for them their plan failed.

Gen lets out a growl which startles her as she stares at his new figure. While Gagin prepares a giant purple ball in the sky, Yoshimori and Tokine discuss underneath. Miya can't take her eyes off Gen who is waiting for Gagin to release his attack. He finally does and immediately Tokine casts a kekkai for Gen to jump on as he dashes upwards towards Gagin. Gen cuts off his arms to his surprise and even Miya's for she heard a lot of bad things about Gagin. Tokine continues to form kekkai in the sky for Gen to jump from and increase his speed. Miya feels a smile come on knowing at this rate they will be able to defeat him. The ball Gagin threw makes contact with Yoshimori's kekkai.

As the fight continues Gagin forms a barrier around himself, but Gen manages to cut through it anyways. Yoshimori finally makes his ball sling back towards Gagin in his horse state, and Gen slashes by cutting a hole as the ball hits. It causes a giant beam of light reminding Miya of the sunrise she used to watch. Gagin starts to spit out more fire towards Gen, but he continues to jump from kekkai to kekkai. Gagin's barrier breaks and right when Gen is about to give him the finishing blow everything seems to go still. Kaguro stabs his two swords through his body and he slowly floats down to the ground with Gen still on the other end of his swords. Kaguro seems to be trying to talk with him and then he slashes his swords outward letting Gen fall.

"No Gen…" Miya whispers, but barely audible." Gen!" She shouts.

Tokine makes a kekkai for Gen to land on as they run towards him. Miya looks at the sky desperately to find Kaguro feeling her anger intensify.

"You basterd…." She snaps as he hovers over to Gen to reminisce with Yoshimori. He angers him enough to go after him. Miya looks over at Gen as Tokine tries to get him to open his eyes. Yoshimori defeats Gagin and then makes his way back to Gen whose eyes are open, but his wounds look life threatening. And besides… the rest of them were still coming and Miya decided she would have to do something now to help protect Gen. The black clouds overhead seem to get closer and an evil aura becomes stronger. Yoshimori's grandfather and another person show up and a few moments later Gen passes. Yoshimori begins to sob and soon Miya is a well, but remaining hidden. The princess gets rejected from the Karasumori site as Gen's death seems to make Karasumori mourn. Shortly after Yoshimori's brother appears, but it's too late to help Gen.

Miya feels as if her heart is literally in pain as she sobs into her knees not caring what happens anymore, and not sure about the future.

* * *

**Noo Gen is dead :( or is he? I think I'll end this story in the next chapter as planned. What will happen to Miya? Will Gen come back? Find out in the last chapter! Oh and I might do a few years skip so just be aware.**


	15. Chapter 15 Always Remember

**Well here it is... the last chapter! Anyways thank you very much for the reviews I really appreciate them and feel free to give me some tips so I can improve :)**

* * *

"Hey…" Yoshimori called. Miya turned around with a gloomy look and saw him standing in front of his house gloomy as well. She guessed him and his brother were back so soon because they must have not been able to stay at Gen's funeral. Miya would have gone herself, but didn't feel like she would belong there. She only knew Gen for a short amount of time and no one knew about their strange connection. In fact Miya didn't know how to describe it herself. She was quite surprised with herself though. She'd figure she'd cry up a storm like she's done about other things, but for this there just didn't seem like there were any tears left, though her heart still ached. Gen's death really depressed everyone. Miya herself was quiet ever since the incident, but she eventually made a decision that was probably something Gen would have wanted for her.

"Hey… where's your brother…?" Miya finally asked breaking the silence. Yoshimori looked up wearily before adding he was staying at his house for the time being." Can…can I talk to him?" He studied her face before nodding and telling her to follow him.

Miya had never been in his house before, she had no idea it was so huge. There seemed to be so many rooms. While she looked around Yoshimori lead her to the room Masamori would be and slid the door open. He looked up from a paper and stared at Yoshimori then to who was behind him.

"Masamori….this is Miya….she wants to talk to you," Yoshimori commented. He nodded and introduced himself properly; Miya did the same and even bowed a little while keeping a straight face. A face that was trying to hide the sorrow she was feeling. She knew this was probably a bad time, but she needed to get this done before he left.

"Your head of the night troops right?" She finally said. Yoshimori looked at her with surprise while Masamori commented that he was indeed. "I was wondering if I could join you…"

"Hm. I heard about you. You're half Ayakashi as well right? What about the Kokuboro?" He finally adds. Yoshimori clenches his fist remembering how she was their enemy before.

"I no longer serve them and don't plan to as long as I live."

He smirked silently and began to explain that it is a group for those who are outcasts or non-successors and are searching to find worth. Miya takes it all in while Yoshimori excuses himself.

Miya thought it best fitting to join seeing as they knew him and in a way she would be able to feel as if she would continue to be around him and maybe learn more about him. He told her it was a serious decision and to think it over, but Miya already knew what she wanted and that was to follow Gen's footsteps. He taught her to fight for the ones you care for. His courage was tremendous and it sure spread like wild fire. On top of that he gave her the push she needed to turn her life around and head in the right direction. To fight against the Kokuboro, and to one day see their destruction and finally feel relieved. She knew Yoshimori was willing to dedicate himself to killing Kaguro, so Miya decided to let that up to him though she would step in when necessary. Gen's death wouldn't be allowed to go in vain. But Miya was out of Kaguro's league and Yoshimori had something special about him that showed promising.

"I'll make a few calls and let you know in a bit."

Miya nodded before exiting the room feeling a little better. When she exited the door there was Yoshimori standing with his arms crossed.

"Are you going to be ok now that it'll be just you two…" Miya adds realizing how difficult it might be.

"Yeah we'll be fine…what about you huh? You liked Gen didn't you…more as a friend?"

Miya tightens her grip on her zipper of her sweater trying to prevent a blush from coming on her face.

"That doesn't matter now… Gen would have wanted us to move forward…" She adds before walking off into the hallway. Yoshimori stares down at the ground with a blank expression before hearing Masamori making his calls.

**...…**

"So you're leaving with Masamori…?" Yoshimori had asked. Miya was sure this was best and told him to take care of himself. She wanted to add that she had figured out his secret as well about his crush on Tokine to lighten up the mood, but decided to keep that a secret.

"I guess so… don't worry I'll come and visit," She adds attempting a smile.

Since Miya couldn't go to the funeral Yoshimori had given her the directions to where he was buried. Which happened to be in the same town she used to live with her father. She would need time to heal before she could face that place again for it now contained two painful memories. None the less Miya had heard about Atora's appearance at his funeral and how she had broken down. She didn't seem the type to be able to fall apart like that let alone in public, but Gen was very special to her. Then there was the fact that Miya only met her once and it was for a short period of time. Masamori finally exits the house to where Miya is standing with Yoshimori. He attempts a grin and then puts on a straight face announcing its time for their leave already. She gives Yoshimori a hug which causes him to blush slightly and tells her to say her farewell to Tokine as she starts to wave and walks off with Masamori by her side.

**~::.::.::.::.::~ Four years later ~::.::.::.::.::~**

"You want to tell me why you're talking so long Miya!" A voice snapped. Miya grabbed the last of her things and put it in her pocket before turning around and finding Sen Kagemiya standing in her doorway with a pissed off look. He reminded her so much of Gen it was just uncanny. Except the fact that he looked like a female in a way though he would lose his cool if anyone had said anything. Ayah meowed from the other side of the room for being disturbed from her nap and Sen glared at her which made Miya glare at him.

"Alright….geez."

It had been four years since that fateful day and though others never brought it up Miya hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. She was eighteen now and her hair had grown just a bit below her shoulders. She still looked younger with her slim figure and she wasn't that tall either. Anyways, she felt so welcomed and relaxed being in the night troops. These people were much different than any of the people she had met before. They were friendly, yet stern to their work and they knew how to laugh and spread that laughter anywhere they were. At first Miya felt awkward and wasn't very social, but some of them were persistent at it and she eventually started to show her true self. Though she was afraid they would make her an outcast they proved her wrong and accepted her none the less. Atora had helped her control her powers and even told her how much she was like Gen, minus the stubborn cold attitude. She had become a part of the combat unit and occasionally worked with the intelligence unit with Sen.

As for the Kokuboro, Yoshimori and some help from others were able to take them down and from what Miya knows they no longer exist which was a major relieve. Karasumori sight its self wasn't sacred anymore and Yoshimori and Tokine were able to live normal lives without the duties that came with being a Kekkaishi.

"Look I fixed it…. Sen!" Miya said with glee holding up a little wooden box that was once broken in half. He rolled his eyes with a slight blush for Miya's face still had that childish cuteness to it. Her eyes were still big looking which made her almost look like a doll, so she was told. They finally met up with Sen's friend Kei to go meet up with the others. But today was the anniversary of Gen's death and though others probably didn't even think of it Miya had and had another plan for today.

"You guys go on ahead."

"Huh you sure?" Kei asked. Sen studied her face and she nodded of course and started to walk off leaving them behind.

"What a weirdo…" Sen said under his breath and continued to walk off with Kei following him.

"I'll smack you Sen."

Her voice startles him as he looks back cautiously and notices she's stopped walking. He starts to walk faster grabbing Kei's arm with a nervous look and disappears.

**~::.::.::.::.::~ A few hours later~::.::.::.::.::~**

The sun was starting to set. Miya looked at what was once her father's house and what once seemed like hell. It looked abandoned now since it was so hidden it wasn't surprising no one had found it. It's been nine years since she left this place never to return. There were patches covered in moss and some windows were cracked like animals had tried to get in. She walked up slowly towards it and opened the front door taking a deep breath and feeling her heart start to pound. Like predicted no one was there and the place looked like a mess. The walls inside were rotting and it smelled like pinecones. She looked around for pictures and then noticed what use to be her room. It appeared so much smaller than it was back then.

"I'm glad I didn't rot here as well…" Miya says quietly into the emptiness of the decaying house. She never did think what happened to Yue. She was expecting to find bones in the area she last saw her, but there wasn't even evidence of that. Miya sighed before finishing her tour and walking back outside towards the cemetery.

**...…**

Miya stood before the rock that was Gen's tombstone and smiled at the claw marks, before placing her hand gently on them. She finally got up the courage to come here after so long and was glad she did. It looked so different and the town itself wasn't as small as it once seemed. Miya held onto the vase of flowers she had brought with her and looked down at the white daisies she had picked before kneeling down to stare at the ground.

"It's been awhile…Gen…I just stopped by to let you know that I still miss you. Not a day goes by that I don't think about you and I know that you're in a better place now. Though I still believe you'll return someday."

Miya feels her eyes start to well up with tears which seemed to have been stored away till now. She had tried to keep the crying over the years at a minimum for she didn't want to appear weak to the night troops. She wanted to appear strong and put together. Besides people might have found it silly that she felt this way with only being with Gen for a short amount of time. But no one made her feel this way ever in her life and even though it had been four years the feelings remained the same.

"I just wish I could see you one more time and tell you how you changed my life. How you changed how I thought of myself….and that you're the reason I'm still alive today…I just want to have the chance to thank you.." She continues and hears footsteps behind her. Without turning around she assumes it's someone coming to fix up the place or something and apologizes for being there so late. She turns around slowly and sees someone with a hoodie covering their face.

"Um? I'll be going now…" Miya says suddenly feeling a bit creeped out. The winds breeze hits making her brown hair sway to the side and his hoodie fall back to reveal his face. Miya's vase drops shattering all over the grass.

"It couldn't be…I…this…." She stutters and stumbles back. "Gen…?" With that word spoken she faints and lands into the strangers arms.

"Damn I was hoping she wouldn't recognize me after so long…" Gen says to himself while caring her up gently and looking at her flawless skin. "Sorry Miya… I didn't think anyone would be here today."

**…...**

Miya awakes feeling herself being carried and opens her eyes to look at the figure that was hooded before. Was she dreaming? No if it was a dream she wouldn't have woken up to this stranger's arms. Unless it was a dream within a dream? Like a second dream? Miya pinched herself hard and nothing changed. She pushes him and demands to be put down. He does so with a nervous sigh and stares at her.

"Remove your hood." She demanded wanting to clarify once and for all if it was really just a dream or not. He does so slowly and reveals the same face as before. The one she longed to see again for so long and now was finally before her.

"GEN?" She stutters feeling like fainting again, but he grasps her shoulders.

"Don't faint again…your making me nervous…" He mumbles.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were…" She starts.

"I know… I thought I was too, but I awoke before they were to bury me and I decided to let everyone believe I was so I could get away."

"That doesn't make any sense! Who are you really?" She snaps puzzled and not thinking clearly.

"I needed to get away to gather myself… You just wouldn't understand… I was no use to anyone… and I begged Masamori to allow me to fake my death so I could figure myself out… besides I didn't think anyone would miss me so it wouldn't have really mattered."

"Why are you so selfish! Of course everyone did! You devastated everyone! And I…" She stutters and pounds her fist into his chest and looks up realizing their faces are only inches away.

"You're wounds…were…" She mumbles.

"I guess Karasumori saved me after all…" He adds attempting a smile. Miya smiles herself not caring anymore if it was really a dream or not and embraces him in a tight hug. His touch was just like before and this time he hugged back after mumbling some remark about not going soft. She pulled away slightly and pressed her lips against his to his surprise. Everything was happening so suddenly and Gen didn't expect to have been found let alone by her. He kissed back until she pulled away with a smile.

"Gen you're going to have to explain yourself more…" She adds suddenly feeling pissed.

Together they walked off where she asked if he were to show himself to everyone else. He had told her it wasn't time for that yet, but he would eventually and promised it. She updated him with all that had happened and how she joined the night troops. She finally got to tell him her feelings though it was vague and she figured the kiss was enough to get to him. She asked if it was alright to hold his hand and he hesitated for a moment telling her that he didn't want to lead her on if he was to hurt her one day. She had told him she would never be afraid of him and to always remember her and his friends will always be there for him. With that being said he took her hand showing his own feelings and looked up at the sky as they continued to walk off into the sunset.

**The end.**

**

* * *

Well there yeah go. I know it was kind of a lame ending, but I just couldnt figure out how Gen would have survived...I hope it wasn't too corny. Maybe if you have better suggestions I'll change it...? Anyways thanks again for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed the story! Any questions just feel free to send me a message.**


End file.
